He Was Alone
by JayN1127
Summary: He was alone. Just like her.
1. Chapter 00

**Prologue**

**Meeting**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All Buffy-related material belongs to Joss Whedon and all Naruto-related material is owned by Kishimoto.

**Warning:** Mentions of near Super!Buffyness. Slice of life and all the inane things we face in life. Slightly skewed timeline in Naruto-verse - if events and people don't match up, make a note and comment. All questions, comments and concerns can be addressed in the review section.

* * *

The Village was breathtaking. The people were vibrant. They were warm. They were alive. They worked endlessly to rebuild, to put to right the wrongs that they were dealt. Despite all the hardships they had endured, despite the losses they had suffered, they still lived on.

Her mouth tightened. Hands clenched. Body tight with tension. No matter how many times she saw it, the scene brought a bitter taste to her mouth. It reminded her of what she had lost. It reminded her of a time when she still cared.

Reality came crashing down with warm hand tugging her own.

Pools of deep and endless blue stared at her, unafraid. A smile so wide, so pure, so untainted. Hair like the sun, not unlike her own.

The Whispers started.

_Demon_

They stared.

Their eyes, once full of warmth and happiness turned glacial.

They hated.

It was a tangible hate. A hate that slowly ate the soul, leaving nothing but a shell.

They wished for blood. His blood.

The boy, sensing her realization, started to pull away but her hold was firm. In that moment, she understood.

He was alone. Like her.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** I havn't updated my first story in quite some time, but I've lost inspiration at the moment. I apologize to all those that have followed me.


	2. Chapter 01

**Chapter 1**

**Decision**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All Buffy-related material belongs to Joss Whedon and all Naruto-related material is owned by Kishimoto.

**Warning:** Mentions of near Super!Buffyness. Slice of life and all the inane things we face in life. Slightly skewed timeline in Naruto-verse - if events and people don't match up, make a note and comment. All questions, comments and concerns can be addressed in the review section.

* * *

Despite his initial boldness, he had become ever so shy. So reserved. So afraid that one misstep would reverse her acceptance. His actions frustrated her. Just looking at his dejected form, sitting ever so still before the breakfast table, she had had enough.

_But what to do?_

She was one who had forgotten herself. She had hidden her heart, how could she not, after everything. People came and went like the seasons, always changing, and with each loss, a little of her broke each time. That was her one constant in life. She had accepted it.

Some would call her blessed. Call her ungrateful but they could take their blessings and shove it where the sun don't shine. If they wanted it so badly, they could have it. They could take it. She had enough of this so called blessed existence.

Looking back, she still didn't understand why she decided to take the little orphan in. She had seen plenty of bloodshed. Plenty of starving women and children - their husbands, their fathers powerless to help. She was the little girl who cried for attention no longer. She was hard. Steel. Unyielding.

Without his Seal, he was nothing but a child. The boy was nothing special. He was one of many. But for all her pessimism, she could help but be drawn to him. Here was a boy who so mirrored her own life - one Chosen above the rest to bear the burden. Was that all he was though? Did his experiences mean that little to her that she could not even see him as a person, but a shadow of herself? Was she not unlike the villagers with those glacial eyes?

When had she fallen?

When had she become so conceited, so apathetic to the plight of man. She was Chosen to protect but she had long since forgotten her duty. Scores of men before him could not sway her but just looking at his tense form, she had come to a decision.

"Eat. I'm not going anywhere."

When the words left her mouth, despite any tone or inflection, even she could tell they were too harsh, too brutal for a child so young. But the boy seemed to think otherwise.

He immediately brightened, his smile, while shaky, still took her breath away.

She had decided.

They would be alone. Together.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 02

**Chapter 2**

**Audience**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All Buffy-related material belongs to Joss Whedon and all Naruto-related material is owned by Kishimoto.

**Warning:** Mentions of near Super!Buffyness. Slice of life and all the inane things we face in life. Stories are loosely based on Canon, meaning, they're for the most part, AU. Slightly skewed timeline in Naruto-verse - if events and people don't match up, make a note and comment. All questions, comments and concerns can be addressed in the review section.

* * *

Looking back, she still didn't understand why the old man had granted her custody. She was a nobody. A stranger. She had barely been in the Village for a week for Christ sakes.

There was no way she was suitable for this task. This role.

It frustrated her to no end how calm the man was about everything. She could have been an enemy Kunoichi, sent to infiltrate the Village. Sent to hurt. To destroy. He held thousands of lives in the palm of his hand and he trusted her. He saw something in her that she herself didn't. She still didn't know if he was brave or just foolish.

Perhaps old age brought more senility than wisdom. But what did that say about her?

On that fateful day, everything changed.

* * *

She sensed them before they arrived, their Chakra a beacon in the mass of civilians. They tasted of power. Of cold hard steel.

They were Anbu - the Hokage's personal guard. His enforcers. Even the civilians knew they were a force to be reckoned with, immediately disbanding. Hoping they would be spared.

They had come for her. For her interaction with the boy. The Vessel. The Kyuubi child.  
Their stances were fluid. Graceful. Seemingly relaxed but she had no doubt they would need but a fraction of a second to pounce upon her small frame.

Needless to say, they were good.

"The Hokage wishes to discuss certain matters before you and the boy are allowed free roam of the village." Their voices were as cold as their eyes. Monotone. No inflection. Nothing.

"Of course." A simple agreement. Years of aimless solitude had taught her much. Her face gave nothing.

Despite their training, they were still young. Children compared to her. Their minute glances towards each other told of their confusion - clearly puzzled at how she could be so calm.

So nonchalant regarding a possible confrontation with the Hokage - a man gifted with the title "Professor" for his mastery of the Ninja Arts. They so clearly believed their Lord Hokage master of all. Their confusion quickly led to anger. Anger that burned hot and swift. Righteous. Their tense forms told her all they thought - _who was she to look down upon their Lord._

They turned without a word, expecting her and the newly acquired charged to follow. As they left the market place, the Anbu quickly formed a perimeter. Their message clear - there is no escape.

Her charge, as if grasping the situation, gave her hand a squeeze. As if in reassurance. It felt so foreign. So strange. It had been years since she had someone to lean on. Someone to depend on. She would have laughed at the absurdity of the situation had the Anbu not been there.

Walking through the village, she couldn't help but question her fate. Life was truly a spectacle, at least when it concerned her. As soon as she had arrived, she had met the Jinchuuriki and not just any vessel, but the container of the most powerful of the nine Bijuu. It seemed as if Fate would hate her wherever she went, no matter what she did. It made her feel like she was that young girl again, with no control over her destiny.

And as she recalled, that certainly didn't end well.

_What happens now?_

* * *

Before she realized it, they were brought to the Hokage's Tower. Traversing up the stairs, her eyes could not help but drift towards the Hokage Mountain where past Kages kept guard over the Village. Their faces immortalized in stone.

Others thought them wise. Thought them unmatched. Thought them infallible. Worshipped them even. But she knew the truth. They were just men. Foolish dead men.

She wondered if the old man was just as foolish as his predecessors as she stood before his office.

Her musings were cut short as a cultured tenor sounded from behind the large double doors, welcoming them both inside.

No sooner did his welcome end, did the boy rush forward, pushing the doors open with all his might, exclaiming with childish glee, "Old man! Ya'll never guess what happened today! I met this really pretty lady and she was _super_ nice! I fell into her but she wasn't mean at all! She even glared at the mean people! If I asked _really_ nice, would she ... would she eat ramen with me?"

The boy's abruptness did not surprise her. She had seen his innocence. His warmth. She was not surprised by the choice in company either. It was only logical that the Kage pry into the life of the Vessel, to protect the boy and those around him. What did surprise her was the genuine affection and love the man had for the boy. Perhaps he was different.

Perhaps he would prove her wrong.

"Is that so Naruto? She is pretty indeed but that's a question you'll have to ask her yourself." The Kage finished his sentence with puff of his pipe, patting the boy's head gently with a soft smile, further wrinkling his weathered visage. Naruto's face flushed, obviously embarrassed she thought, at the outburst in front of his beautiful person.

She grimaced. She certainly don't feel beautiful.

Sensing her attention, Naruto turned his eyes towards her. His large, impossibly blue eyes. Eyes that shone with every emotion behind them - worry, anxiety, fear and a large helping of hope. It was impossible to say no to those eyes.

"After our business with Hokage-sama," she responded quickly. It was all she could think to answer with. She just wanted those eyes turned away. They reminded her too much of a little girl who trailed after her sister like a puppy, wishing for attention. A little girl long since dead and gone.

"Yatta!" exclaimed Naruto in obvious glee.

"If you could excuse us Naruto, there are a few matters your friend and I must discuss before you can drag her to your favorite ramen stand. It'll take just a few minutes, I assure you." The old man ended his request with a wink and while his words were soft, they commanded respect. They brooked no argument. She was sure the boy would have normally objected, never giving the tone a second thought but it seemed he was in a world all his own.

_I wonder if it hurts to smile that wide?_

When Naruto was out of the room, she noticed the change immediately. No longer was the man before her a gentle grandfather-figure, he was the Lord Hokage - the strongest of the Village. His eyes, chocolate brown, once warm and welcoming had turned just as glacial as the villagers she passed. They promised pain and retribution if she didn't answer truthfully. She was used to the look. It didn't intimidate her. She was far from the little girl she used to be but she strangely felt compelled to gain the man's trust.

Something called out to her in the man.

They had most definitely poisoned her. There was obviously something in the water. It was the only explanation. It wasn't like it hadn't happened before. A narcotic of some kind. A hallucinogen. Whatever it was, it spoke to her, whispered words in her ears. Coaxing her to believe.

It spoke of the man's sincerity. His trustworthiness. He would not betray her. She could find peace. If she only let it.

For the first time in many years, she lowered her guard.

"You wish to know my intentions, Hokage-sama, towards the Village and the child." It was a simple statement. Bold. Direct. Straight to the heart of the matter. She had never been one to beat around the metaphorical bush. It just wasn't in her nature. At least time had left her that.

The man stared at her, searching for something. What, she did not know. But satisfied, he replied, " I was familiar with the boy's parents - I see him like a grandson. His welfare is my priority. If you would be so kind as to satisfy this old man's curiosity, my worries can be put to rest. And I must apologize, but it seems old age has finally caught up - what did you say your name was?"

"Buffy."

She had countless identities over the years. A countless number of lies, of hiding who she was. Perhaps it was time for Buffy to return. Time to stop running.

"Just Buffy," she whispered. Her admission so soft she was sure the Kage had to strain himself to hear her.

"A truly unique name, Buffy-san. A truly unique name indeed. You must have come a long way from home."

She understood his message clearly. _You are an uncertainty. A stranger. A dangerous element. _

"I have lost the place with which to call home long ago." _I'm not your enemy. I am alone. I am no one._

"I'm sorry for your losses. These are truly troubling times. If you don't mind humoring this old man further, could I ask what you plan to do?" The man seemed genuine in his sorrow. He no doubt believed she was a refugee from the Purge in Mist seeking shelter in Konoha.

He had asked and she answered. It was not her place to correct the man for his assumptions, however wrong they may be. She felt no guilt for the for playing on his sympathy. His pity. She had grown accustomed to it.

"I continue to survive, like I always have."

"I see. I see. I must ask, however, for Naruto's sake. He has taken to you rather quickly. He has no mother, no father and besides an old man with too much to do with too little time, no one."

"Explain." She wanted an explanation and she wanted it now. She did not care if she was rude to the Kage of a powerful village. It seemed as if he wanted her to take the boy in. To care for him. She who had no one for so many years. To be suddenly thrust with the care of another life. She was not ready.

She could barely care for herself, much less a child. She had decided to stop running, but she sure as hell didn't decide to take on another mouth to feed. She just wasn't ready.

_Was not willing to be ready. Ever. Not after what happened last time, _she mentally raged.

"It is as you have surmised. The villagers have no love for boy. They have expressed their discontent clearly time and time again, as you yourself have witnessed just this morning. There is no one. No one but you." At his admission, the man seemed to deflate. No longer did he look like the Hokage, the supposed protector of his Village, and in his place, the defeated grandfather stood.

"I am no one. I have nothing to provide the boy but harsh words and even harsher company. He would do better with the villagers."

"I merely wish a friend for the boy. It would do him well. Everyone needs a friend Buffy-san. Everybody."

He seemed to stare into her soul and it unnerved the hell out of her. He was a man that was many times her junior and he had managed to get under her skin. She would have found the whole situation amusing if it wasn't direct at her.

"It may be old age, but I distinctly remember a promise for ramen? Perhaps we should join our wayward charge in his endeavors for a full stomach?" The old man's eyes were twinkling, as if he knew he had already won.

_Old age my well preserved ass._ Young in spirit, the man was. That was the only way she could describe him without resorting to further expletives.

"One promise. Nothing more Hokage-sama. Nothing more."

"That's all I can ask Buffy-san."

* * *

Her old age must have really been showing that day to be outsmarted by a child. Admittedly, said child was the Lord Hokage of the Hidden Village in the Leaves. But still, it was the principle of the matter!

A loud crash, and a shout of her name broke her from her musings - no doubt Naruto broke another of her dishes. Judging by the impact, more than one. It didn't surprise her.

Letting out a sigh, she got up to investigate. The boy was no doubt attempting to set the table. He was just trying to help in his own way. But the kid was just plain accident prone. Mr. Walking-Hazard.

She seriously considered getting that neon sign - it would keep her from letting the boy out of her sight. At the rate he was going, they would be out of house and home before the week even ended.

_At least life won't be such a bore._

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 03

**Chapter 3**

**Her Day

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All Buffy-related material belongs to Joss Whedon and all Naruto-related material is owned by Kishimoto.

**Warning:** Mentions of near Super!Buffyness. Slice of life and all the inane things we face in life. Stories are based on Canon, but are changed to better integrate Buffy. Slightly skewed timeline in Naruto-verse - if events and people don't match up, make a note and comment. All questions, comments and concerns can be addressed in the review section.

* * *

In one day, she had gone from roaming endlessly to being roped into caregiver for a hyperactive child and it wasn't just any kid either. The brat was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. Talk about major complications in her life. She seriously needed a drink. Something to make her forget.

But then she reminded herself that booze, no matter the occasion, was never of the good. She definitely didn't need another reunion with her ancestral roots thank you very much. Cave-Buffy was so not on the agenda this evening.

And despite the old man's insistence that she was the only one left for the boy, she still felt his wariness at the situation. When she sensed the guards that were sent to monitor her actions, she didn't blame him. She really didn't. But it was starting to piss her off.

She wasn't sure what constituted as suspicious behavior but she sure as hell was sure it wasn't bathing. Or changing for the night. Or the morning. If she sensed one more Chakra signature while she was in the bathroom, heads were going to roll. It was just her luck to be saddled with the perverts. The only thing they were doing was getting their peep on and call her old fashioned, but that was all kinds of wrong. And these were Shinobi. They were trained. Just not enough apparently. She had enough of hormonal dogs to last her a lifetime. Literally.

She wondered if the old man would care if a few of his guards were _accidently_ sent to the emergency room. She wasn't going to hurt them much. Honest. They just needed a little education on how to treat a woman right and it definitely didn't involve stalking them while they got their clean on.

* * *

Contemplating what tools to use to perform her _operations,_ she started breakfast for her the brat. Despite the years she's spent dabbling in the culinary arts, it never got old. When she had been that airheaded little girl, she couldn't even toast bread correctly. She even burnt water but here she was, preparing a traditional breakfast dish comprised of steamed rice, miso soup with grilled tuna with a side of rolled omelet.

Perhaps she found it refreshing because it was the one thing she could control in her life. What was made, and how it was made depended on her and her choices. After so long of spent fighting against a pre-determined Destiny, or some such nonsense, she was more than happy to take up the art. The thought of an empty belly was also a pretty good incentive.

After plating the food and setting the table, she went in search of the kid, only to find him exactly where she had left him an hour ago. Sleeping.

She still understand how he could stay asleep halfway off the bed. His face was even planted into the ground as he snored. Loudly. Sometimes, she really missed the solitude. Every morning being one of those times.

"Naruto. Get up. You're going to be late for the Academy." She rolled her eyes at his continued snoring. Did he have to make her do this every morning?

Returning from the bathroom, she tipped the cup. That got a reaction. Immediately.

Mission accomplished.

"W-w-w-hh-at? Buffy-obachan! I was sleepin'!" he sputtered, wiping his face with the sleeves of his pajama shirt. "Do 'ya have'ta do that every morning? I actually like sleepin'!" His scowl would have been impressive if it was ruined with the pout that was forming. Or the fact that it came out as a whine. Or the fact that he was a midget. The scene was almost enough to make her feel sorry. Almost.

"You snooze. You lose. In this case - wet. Get up. You're going to be late. Again." Leaving the kid to his own devices, she wondered if she was ever this much trouble. She certainly didn't think so but that might just be her selective memory loss talking.

From the kitchen, she could hear the brat as he grudgingly got ready, mumbling about sadistic old women who had too much time on their hands and how they were such a pain in the butt.

She could just feel the love.

Naruto announced his arrival with the scraping of the chair against the floor. Her delicate ears protested as she narrowed her eyes. The damn brat was even smiling at her with that stupid grin of his as he thanked her for the breakfast.

Her glares were the stuff of legends and the kid just ignored it, devouring the food. Either she was losing her touch or the kid was just thick headed. She went with the latter.

"The food isn't going anywhere. You don't have to inhale it."

The kid just ignored her. Again. All the while shoving more and more omelet into his ever growing mouth. She wasn't sure if she ever wanted to that sight again.

The sound of the bowl hitting the table announced his finish and immediately, he was in motion. She barely heard his good bye as he rushed out the door. No doubt he was going to be late again. And no doubt she was going to be notified and forced to apologize. Again. It was starting to get on her nerves.

She could feel the vein throbbing in her temple. The Sandaime must have had the patience of a saint to deal with it all. It was definitely looked more like he wanted a little vacation from the hellion than a friend for him.

But despite it all, the brat did have his good points. At least he enjoyed her cooking - it was pretty evident by the mess in front of her. When she thought about it, he was pretty cute when he kept his mouth shut. If she squinted that was. Really hard. It could always be worse she figured.

Placing the dishes into the sink, she wondered when life got so routine. She woke up, made breakfast, ushered the munchkin to school and visited the Sandaime for their daily reports. When she was finished with that, she started her shift at the Konoha Hospital as an intern.

She had been training for her Medical-Ninjutsu License and it was beginning to frustrate her. The pace was agonizingly slow and the supervisor of the program was a complete sadistic bitch. And that was putting it nicely. The woman definitely had it in for her. No matter what she did, even when she did it well, it didn't seem to matter - the dragon lady would always be there to judge her. It also didn't help that the woman had a bad case of morning breathe. All day.

This just had to be a new torture method the Sandaime was implementing. No one should be forced to be up close and person with Miss Unhygienic of the Year. It made her want to just get the damn test over with. Screw secrecy and laying low. She was many things and vain was definitely one of them.

But she understood the risks. She understood them well. Rising too quickly now would only place further suspicion on her person. There would be questions - there always were, which was why she had chosen a position as a lowly intern muddling through routine examinations. Better they believe her incompetent than a threat. But she still couldn't help but feel unease at the whole situation.

No matter how many years passed, no matter how much she trained and her degree of proficiency at the Healing Arts, the role of Medic-nin was still too foreign. It was like she was stretched too thin. She just didn't fit. It wasn't her.

But with the demons dead and gone except for the Bijuu, the last remnants of the Old World and even they were dealt with. Sealed by Mortal Men. Her role finished. She was obsolete. And no matter the case, the situation, she could still not bring herself to take a life. She had seen what it did to a person firsthand. The guilt. The anguish. It ate at her Sister-In-Arms until the pain had been too much to bear.

She had so much blood already on her hands. She doubted she could handle more. The Sinners would be judged when their time came. Her time was over. A new age had dawned, one ruled by Mortal hands. Stuck in an ever changing world that waited for no one, it was adapt or be swept in the tidal wave that was Life.

She chose change.

* * *

Her mood was shot to hell as she walked to the Hokage Tower.

"That's her right? I knew there was something wrong with the girl the moment I saw her. Just rubbed me the wrong way, that one did." The two women stood huddled together, shopping bags hanging off their hands. They thought she couldn't see them out of the peripheral of her vision. They were wrong.

"I know what you mean. She just showed up one day out of the blue. If you ask me, she's just biding her time until the brat grows up. They should have just taken of the whole thing years ago. The Sandaime must be really losing touch with reality."

As soon as they saw her looking, they immediately rushed away, stuttering excuses of missed plans, plump faces flushed red. They avoided her eyes at all cost as they rushed by. No doubt in embarrassment at being caught. After all, it didn't do for respectable citizens to be gossiping.

_Cowards,_ she thought, rolling her eyes.

It wasn't just them either. She met more than one unpleasant citizen of Konoha in heated discussion over how she would raze the village to the ground. They talked of how she was just biding her time as she cultivated the vessel. Each time she caught them, they stopped in mid-sentence, performing incredibly realistic imitations of the local fish population.

The once thriving Village full of warmth and happiness she initially witnessed seemed but a distant illusion. These were a bitter group of men and women who didn't seem to let go of what they had lost. But she could empathize. She understood human nature and what loss did. She could hold nothing against them.

While the villagers had already made up their minds about her, the Shinobi population still withheld judgment. They were waiting. Waiting to see what she would do. Could do. They were smart.

And it further annoyed her. It made her want to stomp the ground and put petulantly. Did she have a sign that read "DANGER, DO NOT APPROACH!" on her with neon red lights flashing? Where was the underestimation. The overconfidence. The arrogance.

She was still not used to be being treated as a threat. She was barely five foot and weighed no more than a hundred points. Wet.

As she passed the Sandaime's secretary, the woman at least had the courtesy to give her a smile, to which she merely nodded back. It wasn't the most interactive greeting she had had, but at least it wasn't with the glaring or the staring. She had enough of that. Anything beyond that was definitely of the good.

"Come in." It stilled freaked her out how well he could detect her. He was definitely cheating. Her levels were concealed, she should have appeared on the radar as an training intern, and here he was announcing her arrival before she even got there. Another item on the must investigate list. She was going to have to start a whole friggen' book when it came to the old fogy.

"You know Sandaime-sama, if I wasn't already used to your all knowing ways, I would think you were stalking me. One would think you were a closet pervert." Her icy demeanor had definitely thawed throughout her stay. It was only on the seriously sarcastic bitch mode now. That was a definite improvement. Honest. If others had heard, she was sure they would be in an uproar over the disrespect but she really didn't care at this point. She had had a bad day and the source of it all was staring right at her with those seemingly innocent brown eyes.

She scoffed at his supposed innocence and the man seemed to understand for he merely chuckled before replying, "You have such a refreshing manner of speech Buffy-san. It does a man good to have a beautiful woman thinking about him." The man even had the audacity to wink. She could definitely feel the vein throbbing. "Pleasantries aside, there is a matter of import I must discuss with you."

"And that would be. Sandaime-sama?" She grudgingly added his title.

"The matter concerning your medical training." At his explanation, her body tensed. Adrenaline kicking into overdrive.

They shouldn't have been able to detect anything amiss. Her role had been perfected over the years. She answered with the only thing running through her head.

"Shit."

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 04

**Harsh Words**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All Buffy-related material belongs to Joss Whedon and all Naruto-related material is owned by Kishimoto.

**Warning:** Mentions of near Super!Buffyness. Slice of life and all the inane things we face in life. Stories are based on Canon, but are changed to better integrate Buffy. Slightly skewed timeline in Naruto-verse - if events and people don't match up, make a note and comment. All questions, comments and concerns can be addressed in the review section.

* * *

"Yakushi Kaori, your Medical Supervisor has made many interesting comments regarding your performance. On your first day, you displayed proficient knowledge of the Arts but the practical application was sub-par. This was not so out of the ordinary, quite common, she has assured me."

Her body tensed at the words, panic beginning to build. Her heart beat wildly - pulse erratic. Every word spoken was like a nail in her metaphorical coffin. She was too stunned to do anything but continue listening.

"What struck her strange was that throughout the weeks, your practical work was inconsistent. Spotty, she said. As a result, she made special efforts to closely examine you as you worked. Do you know what conclusion Yakushi-san arrived at?"

The man had settled his fingertips against one another, his eyes boring into her own. Waiting. His words had been calm. Relaxed. As if he was commenting on the mundane, like the weather. But his eyes told a different story.

Chocolate brown had turned winter cold and it disturbed her greatly. She had only seen the man as the jovial grandfather tending to his wayward grandchild. It had made her complacent. Made her underestimate him. Made her sloppy.

With eyes narrowed, mouth set in a stern line and taut jaw, she understood why the villagers had respected the Third. He had rightfully earned his title.

She would not forget.

"It doesn't seem to matter what I think, does it Sandaime-sama? You already know the answer." Her words were clipped. Her head held high. There was no use in lying. No merit. The game was up. Only her Fate was a mystery. But whatever they had in store for her, she would be ready.

She always was.

Her hands clenched.

If he noticed her reply, he made no mention of it. He continued on, as if she had not even spoken, answering his own. question. "Yakushi-san concluded that you had been suppressing yourself. Consciously limiting your abilities. In the rare moments she was able to observe you, she was in awe. It makes an old man wonder why you withheld such information. Makes one wonder what you've been hiding. If you're still hiding?"

"We all have something to hide Sandaime-sama. Don't you?" He had hit too close to home. Too close.

"That may be true, but secrets are a dangerous thing in the Shinobi world. They can be the difference between Life and Death. But I'm sure you already knew that, didn't you. Kunoichi-san?" She didn't think it was possible, but his eyes turned even colder and the first waves of killing intent struck her like a hammer. If she had been anyone else, she doubted she would have still been standing.

She was mildly impressed at the Anbu's quick entrance, their Ninjatou poised to strike her down. There were four in total, and they radiated a sense of confusion. No doubt puzzling over how a mere slip of a woman on the cusp of womanhood could stand the Sandaime's killing intent.

_Good, let them worry._

And worry they should. Out of the four Anbu, only the Shinobi bearing the Dog held her attention. His sleek muscled form all but ready to take her head, the inked spiral against pale skin signifying his rank and just the way he held himself full of lethal grace and confidence, it definitely impressed her. He alone tempered his emotions. She would remember him. Just him.

But with that one cursory glance, she focused her attention back on the Sandaime as chaos erupted outside the office walls.

Screams could be heard all throughout the hallway before bodies began to fall. She heard the retching. The sobbing. They were trapped in their own bodies. Helpless. The killing intent was literally choking them. But the six in the office stood utterly still. Two engaged in a battle of wills while four watched on.

The Anbu were given no orders and could do nothing but watch and be ready for the signal. They would not fail.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, the Sandaime released his hold. The killing intent dissipated and chaos abated.

Anbu made no move to leave, their swords still held against the jugular of her neck. Blood spilled. Hers.

It took all her to control her inner beast. It demanded repayment. Their blood. But she held still. There was more at stake than just her indignation.

Sensing the confrontation, the Sandaime spoke. "Stand down Anbu. There is nothing that requires your assistance."

"B-b-ut, Sandaime-sama," one of the Anbu stuttered in clear confusion. She didn't know which one and she didn't care. All she wanted was their damn swords out her face before she turned it against them. Sharp pointy objects were definitely of the bad.

"Treason is failure to comply. Is that what I see before me?" His tone deceptively calm. Soothing even. But they understood the underlying command.

At least it wasn't direct at her. She had to count her blessing somewhere, no matter how small they may be.

"Of c-c-c-ourse, Sandaime-sama," they all but shouted before kneeling in submission. No doubt in sign of allegiance. She understood the dynamics of the whole Lord and Vassal thing, she really did. But seeing grown men make with the ready kneeling, she couldn't help but think she was in a bad porno flick. She kept having to stop herself from asking when the dominatrix was stopping by. It wouldn't be good to traumatize the little Anbu further, even if one of them had spilled her blood.

The years must have done something to the few remaining brain cells she had. She really didn't understand how she could go from panic to amusement in a few minutes. It was definitely all the stress. Definitely. Or so she told herself.

Focusing back on her surroundings, she was graced with one last look in her direction, before the Anbu returned from whence they came. With their departure, silence reigned. And she hated it.

For some reason, being stared at by the old coot unnerved her. It was like she was that little girl again being chastised for dropping her guard by her Watcher. It was giving her the wiggins and it needed to stop. She did the only thing she could. She spoke.

"What happens now?"

She was met with silence again but things did improve. Somewhat. At least he wasn't looking to spear her. Yet. That had to count for something. He just had this weird look in his eyes. But she was vaguely familiar with it.

It looked as if. As if. As if.

"Are you constipated?" The words left her mouth before she could stop herself, her eyes widening a fraction for her slip of the tongue. Not wanting to hear his reaction, she continued on, babbling inanely, "You definitely have the poop face going on. Not that I know what the poop face looks like mind you. I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation that doesn't involve fecal matter."

She could deny it all she wanted - could tell herself it was a mere slip of the the tongue but she alone understood her actions. The meaning behind. Why she did them.

Her words had become her shield. Her armor. Her defense against the outside world. They served protect her from the pain. Against the loss. Against the attachments she was sure to regret. She had had years to master it to an art form.

But what he did next surprised her.

He laughed. And laughed. And laughed.

"My dear girl, have I ever told you your personality is a ray of sunshine in this old man's dreary life?" His eyes held that glimmer of amusement she had become accustomed to seeing. Looking at him now, she couldn't see the Hokage anywhere. He was merely a man. A grandfather.

"I'm heard it once or twice before," she grumbled. She really didn't know how to react. He was just full of surprises. He just kept throwing her for a loop, proving her all her expectations wrong at every possible corner. It was like a roller coaster ride. All those ups and down. It definitely made a girl nauseous.

"Buffy. I know more than you give me credit for - I'm far from the genin you think me to be. I've had a lifetime to experience the world. To grow. I've made my fair share of mistakes but I learned from them. Those experiences have shaped my life. They made me who I am today. Do you know why I'm telling you this?"

She shook her head no. Her curtain of mane of sunshine gold flying every which way. She really didn't understand. For all the years she's lived, she couldn't make heads or tails of what the old man was saying. It was like learning another language. Again. She mentally rolled her eyes at that.

Understanding her confusion, he smiled gently at her. "Sit," he told her. When she stood stock still, he beckoned her again, his eyes likewise as gentle as the slight upturn of his lips. Again, she held her ground and at her lack of reaction, he chuckled. The demented monkey had the nerve to chuckle at her. Whatever happened to honor thy elders? She mentally huffed.

She hadn't registered it when the Kage left his seat, much less noticed when he pulled her onto the couch by his desk. It was only the warmth of his hands that brought her back to reality.

Hands, so unlike her own.

While they showed his age, showed the wisdom and the experiences that he had accumulated, hers were unmarred by time. They looked just as they did so many years ago.

She wanted to cry.

Unbeknownst to her, tears spilled onto porcelain cheeks, only to be caught by weathered fingertips. Surprised, she looked up and was gentle chocolate orbs. They seemed so wise. So inviting. So at peace. They radiated safety.

In the years after Sunnydale, she had bottled her emotions. She shielded her heart in stone. She had been cold. Ice personified. How could she not? Everything had gone to hell in a basket. When all was said and done, they had come out on top. They had won. It had ended.

But Fate was fickle mistress. Balance had to be restored. It had to be righted. Evil rose again. They had paid the price.

And now, years later, forced to face reality, she did the one thing she promised herself she could never do.

She cried for the Fallen.

The Discarded.

The Forgotten.

She cried for herself.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 05

**Secrets

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All Buffy-related material belongs to Joss Whedon and all Naruto-related material is owned by Kishimoto.

**Warning:** Mentions of near Super!Buffyness. Slice of life and all the inane things we face in life. Stories are based on Canon, but are changed to better integrate Buffy. Slightly skewed timeline in Naruto-verse - if events and people don't match up, make a note and comment. All questions, comments and concerns can be addressed in the review was officially mortified. She had known Fate was a cruel bitch, but never this cruel. Even as she lay there, crying her eyes red and swollen, she was still in disbelief. It was the death of her mother all over again.

* * *

In one evening, her life was turned upside down; she was forced to take charge, care for her younger sibling all the while shouldering the Fate of the world on her thin shoulder.

The same thing was happening again. She didn't know how, but just in a matter of few weeks, the old man had wormed his way into her heart along with the brat. They showered her with love. With care.

She had lived for so long without the touch of another. Without another pair of shoulders to take the burden. Anything they did or said shouldn't have mattered. She thought she was protected. Thought herself infallible. Immune to the potentials. But she had been wrong. It starting to become routine these days. She could deny it all she wanted, but reality would always be there to give her a swift kick in the butt when she faced it.

A seed had been planted the day she met the little sun kissed munchkin, taking root so deeply even she was oblivious. Slowly but surely, nurtured with the gentle hands and whispered words of acceptance, the seedling grew.

Once ice and stone, her defenses had now weakened. There were already chips in her once impenetrable armor. She was quicker to anger, quicker to lash at those around her. It was disconcerting. And it was this damn village's fault. She was sure of it.

_More like old men with a penchant for invading her privacy and a brat that was just too damn innocent for his own good,_ she amended. Only she could find such eccentrics.

While her tears spilled, the Third rubbed soothing circles on her back. Just like her mother. Telling her that it was all right. That it was ok. That things would think out better than expected.

Those arms were so warm. So strong. They protected her from the harsh world. If she just closed her eyes, she could pretend it was her mother. She could pretend that this was all a dream but she knew that reality would be waiting.

The realization set off another fresh series of crocodile tears. She sat there for the next ten minutes, taking deep shuddering breathes until she reached some semblance of order.

Noticing her ceased waterworks, the Sandaime pulled back. His gaze was gentle as he wiped the remaining tears away with the sleeves of his robes. With eyes red, puffy and swollen and nose still running, she was sure she made a miserable sight.

The Kage wasn't much better. His once pristine robes were drenched with her tears, but he didn't seem to mind. His smooth tenor voice, cultured with time, told her, "It has been said a good cry does a weary soul good. One merely waits for the right opportunity."

"Is that right," she huffed. Her voice took on a nasal quality, evidence of her crying clear as day. It only served to further her annoyance at the man. He seemed to have all the answers in life. She had lived so much more. Seen so much more. Experienced all there was to see. Hear. Taste. Feel. But she still felt as ignorant as ever. It just wasn't fair.

But then she reminded herself that life was never fair. It had been beaten into her and not in the metaphorical sense either.

"It is something that I have come to learn in my life. My wife has taught me well." The wink at the end of his sentence was so ridiculous that it earned a snort. It felt so out of place. He was the Kage for crying out loud. For all his annoyances, he knew how to make a girl laugh. Damn him and his winking ways.

"As we have discussed Buffy, secrets in the Shinobi world are the difference between Life and Death. As Hokage of the Village, I am responsible for thousands of lives. The civilians that go about their lives supporting the Village with their wares to the Shinobi who risk their lives on a daily basis to protect the peace and security - they are all my children."

Listening to the Sandaime, she knew what was coming. He didn't even have to finish his sentence. She would be banished. Exiled. Perhaps it would be for the best. A mere couple of weeks had already changed her much. What would happen if she stayed indefinitely?

_It was definitely for the best._ Even she had a hard time believing it.

As if sensing her inattention, gently raised her chin, imploring her to listen. "They are all my children," he repeated. "Just as you have become my child."

His words stopped her in her tracts. The hand that was poised to dry her nose froze in mid-air. She was so sure she would be gone before the next sunset. That was how it had always been. When they found out her lies, her deceit, she would always leave. There was no other choice. It had always been better that way. For all parties. But the Sandaime was throwing her for a loop.

"Cou-could you repeat that? I swear you just said you thought of me as your kid. 'Cause ya know, that would just be of the crazy. You don't just take in a wandering shinobi and hope things will turn out all right. You just don't!" she ranted. It was just unreal. She was babbling she knew, but she couldn't help it. She just sat there, exclaiming denial after denial, as she bit her lip. The taste of iron that flooded her mouth was the only indication of her abused lips.

So wrapped up in her denial that she didn't notice as the Hokage's weathered face broke out into a smile, his wrinkled face looking years younger.

"There are many secrets you hold, that I know clearly." Anticipating her interruption, he raised his hand, stopping her before she could even start.

_Share time. Oh joy._

Sarcasm was her greatest weapon, or so she had been told. But inside, she was a nervous wreck. Feelings and Buffy were definitely unmixy. Especially when it dealt with sharing. Just look at all her failed relationships. Did the man have to go all _Mr. Supportive_ now? There was a definite black mark in her track record. She didn't need another.

"The secrets you hold are your own, I understand. I respect it. But as Kage of Konohagakure, I am charged with the safety of the Village before all else and sometimes, that means making hard decisions. Decisions I would never have made otherwise. More often than not, they hurt those most important to me."

He seemed so very tired with his admission if his grimace was anything to go by. So withdrawn. So sad. She could tell there was a story behind that. She would have to be blind to miss it. Attempting to repay the man, she did the only thing she could.

She linked their hands together, hoping her warmth would sooth his worries like they did hers. Her efforts were rewarded with a gentle squeeze. She must have been doing something right.

They sat there in silence. One offering the comfort she had been so freely given. The other, visiting past memories that obviously pained him.

As quickly as it had come, the silence was broken when the Kage continued on, saying, "I had to know your intentions. What you wanted. If you were a threat. And so, I-I- "

"You tested me," she whispered. It was reasonable. She understood. She couldn't fault him. But for some reason, it still hurt and she pulled her hands away, crossing them over her breasts. Shielding herself.

_Against him,_ she mentally added.

"Yes. It was all a test. Enemy Shinobi would have fled or taken their own lives to preserve their secrets. You, Buffy, chose neither. You placed yourself at the mercy of this old man. Your actions speak of your honorable intentions- whatever they may be," he replied. He looked pained in telling her so. It seems he understood her whispered words, the gestures and the implications behind them.

"What would have happened to me if I failed?"

_Silence._

The silence that followed was more than telling.

It suffocated her. She did what she did best. She broke it.

"What happens now?"

His eyes dimmed ever so slightly. So slight that others would have missed it, but she saw it nonetheless. She had years of experience. It was a small feat after all this time.

He understood. And it pained him.

_Serves the bastards right._ She was sadistic, she would admit it. She was being unreasonable. She knew. His actions were completely justified - they were expected. Had their roles been reversed, she would have done the same. But the realization stop the hurt that came with his small betrayal.

"Now? You'll go home and rest. I've no doubt Naruto will be a handful. But come tomorrow morning, you'll take your examinations and you'll pass. You'll continue walking forward. This is but the beginning of your journey. Isn't that what you told me in our first meeting? The rest can wait. Some secrets, Buffy, are meant to be kept. Others told when the time is right. And some only come to light when the person you're suppose to share them with finally appear."

Their tentative trust had been broken. She had lied. Concealed the truth. And he put his position ahead of their friendship. But perhaps things really would be all right. She wanted to believe him. Oh how she wished she could.

But that was later. Now, she needed to prepare. She had an exam to take. After that? She would do what she had always done.

She would continue walking.

* * *

**To Be Continued **


	7. Chapter 06

**To Be Strong**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All Buffy-related material belongs to Joss Whedon and all Naruto-related material is owned by Kishimoto.  
**  
****Warning:** Mentions of near Super!Buffyness. Slice of life and all the inane things we face in life. Stories are based on Canon, but are changed to better integrate Buffy. Slightly skewed timeline in Naruto-verse - if events and people don't match up, make a note and comment. All questions, comments and concerns can be addressed in the review section.

* * *

Standing before the Hidden Village Council, she knew she was at a disadvantage before things had even started if the multiple frowns were anything to go by. The Sandaime sat in the center flanked on each side by two weathered looking faces with mirroring deep frowns. The woman even openly stared at her in askance.

_What crawled up her butt and died?_ Buffy asked herself. She was as if she was on trial again for Kendra's death all those years ago. It was disconcerting.

Thinking on it further, Buffy realized they were no doubt Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu, members of the Third's old three man cell. Her suspicions were only confirmed when the aged Kage spoke.

"Uzumaki-san, we meet today to discuss the terms of your advancement. Joining us today are Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu, comrades in arms as well as trusted advisors." Turning his gaze to his advisors, he asked, "If there is anything anyone would like to add before we start." It was statement - he obviously knew what his once teammates would do.

Koharu proved him right.

"Before Uzumaki-san can be assessed, there is but one question that concerns me," the aged Kunoichi announced. "Why now, after so much time has passed, do you enter the walls of Konohagakure? Your nephew has been without family for many years. His mother lost to childbirth while his father met his end confronting the Kyuubi no Youko. Why now? After all this time, why seek the boy?" Her voice was soft, simply curious, but Buffy could hear the strength behind them. It spoke of harsh battles won and lost. It spoke of her heritage. She was Shinobi.

_Starting with the easy questions huh?_ Buffy thought sarcastically but she was prepared - the question was logical. Expected.

Buffy bowed before the Council, showing humility and respect for their station before answering, "Uzushiogakure of Whirlpool had been home to the Uzumaki Clan since written times. It was a prosperous village, renowned for our Fuuinjutsu - so well known that others feared. And as history has written, the village was destroyed. Plundered for our secrets. My people were scattered to four corners of the world. In just one day, both my home and my beloved sister were lost. I have wandered, aimlessly, searching for word of her whereabouts. My search has eventually led me to the Gates of Konoha. To Naruto. My nephew - the only link I have left of my past."

Throughout her recitation, Buffy had kept her voice cold and monotonous. There was need for dramatics. No need for waterworks- she knew her eyes conveyed her story as truth.

How could they not?

Uzumaki Buffy's life greatly paralleled her own in Sunnydale. They were both women driven from their homes - forced to bear burdens too great for their slender shoulders. Both lost all they knew, all they held dear and were in search of some semblance of peace.

_It'll be fine. It has to be._

Her deception would not be detected.

Koharu's sharp intake of breathe was indication enough that her plan had succeeded. The Sandaime had mentioned woman's close bond with the deceased Kushina and from there, they had plotted together. Planned. The first hurdle would be the Council.

She realized that this was the best method. The best route to take but that didn't stop the sharp stab of guilt she felt over the whole thing. Lies and deceit were nothing new, but using the dead in such a manner - it was definitely a new low.

Even for her.

"Kushina," the aged Kunoichi whispered. She seemed to shrink before Buffy's eyes. Broken. Just an old woman. "I knew your sister. She was like a child to me. So full of life. So easily to anger but just as quick to forgive. And so stubborn. So very stubborn." Her laughter was as broken as her appearance in that moment. So brittle. Like glass. Realizing it herself, Koharu grimaced.

While she gazed in Buffy's direction, her eyes were unfocused, no doubt thinking of the past. No doubt seeing Kushina. Her teammates had been quiet thus far, content in letting her take the reins. But taking in her appearance, they acted - they each placed a hand on the aged Kunoichi's back in show of support. Taking it for what it was, she took a minute to collect herself - to clear her misty eyes - before continuing.

"The physical resemblance ends short of your petite stature. But how you hold yourself - the confidence I can so clearly see. Even the stubborn jut of your chin. It reminds me of her. Of Kushina. You are her sister. Her flesh. Her blood."

Her laughter now, while far from sunshine and rainbows, held obvious amusement. It was a surprising sight to see on the woman who had looked at her in askance mere moments ago.

With each word spoken, Buffy felt the guilt heavily. Reminded her that she was lying. Was making use of the dead. She felt nauseous.

"Related you may be, family ties will do nothing today. The council meet today to test you based on your own merits. Your own skill. We shall see how you have progressed - if you are worthy of the Sandaime's sponsorship. With the destruction of Whirlpool, you are all but dead to the world. Your name, your rank - everything. Dead and gone. Should you pass, your life starts anew. Here. As Special Jounin of Konoha. Do you accept these terms?" Mitokado Homura had been silent thus far, but when he spoke, it was with a strength born of all Shinobi.

While Koharu and The Sandaime silently encouraged her with their eyes, Homura was all cold calculation. She felt the weight of his stare - coal eyes seemed to see straight through her. They waited for her decision. Her answer to their challenge. She understood why he was the Kage's advisor. She felt compelled to prove her worth. To all of them.

"I agree," she stated. With her acceptance, the man's eyes seemed to visibly soften. Accepting her. Perhaps the man also knew Kushina? Also thought of her as a daughter?

Buffy wasn't sure why the Sandaime was going through such lengths but it didn't matter - didn't matter that they were lying to the Council. To Konoha. All that mattered now was staying. Staying for Naruto.

She may not have known Kushina personally, but this was something she could do at least to repay the woman. Buffy had found the strength to face her past in this village. And for that, she would make Kushina proud.

_Your son will be fine. I swear it._

* * *

It had been a week since she was appointed Special Jounin that specialized in Medical Ninjutsu. She should have felt happy - she was anything but.

It was all due to the young slip of a girl before her. Her latest patient. Yuuki. It was proving to be more of a hassle than she had originally planned.

"Medic-san, will-will I be alright? Is it s-s-serious? I just don't know wh-what to do. I thought it would go away on its own, bu-bu-but it's been weeks now. I can't tell my husband. What if he l-l-leaves me? I'm too s-s-scared," the girl stuttered while sobbing.

Her hands covered her face, in shame. She curled into herself, rocking back and forth on her examination bed. She was so young, barely out of adolescence but already married. Already had family to raise. To care for. So much responsibility.

Times were relatively peaceful and without the influx of injured Shinobi, civilian cases like the one before her made up the bulk of her schedule. That didn't mean she didn't treat Shinobi; there were always a few cases here and there, but they were few and far in between.

Looking at the hysteric woman before her, Buffy tapped her fingertips against the Konoha headband tied at her neck and wished it was one of those rare days she was forced to tend to battle wounded Shinobi. At least then, she wouldn't have to think. Wouldn't have to feel. Wouldn't have to do more than keep their pulse going strong.

She knew she should be glad, be grateful. The fewer wounded, the better. Life was a precious gift, she had learned that the hard way. But she really didn't know how to deal with emotional train wrecks.

She had had similar cases throughout the week, and dreaded them whenever they came. She just didn't know how to deal with them - they cried too quickly and were prone to outbursts. She thought she had put it all behind her. But then she reminded herself of her own moment of weakness in the Sandaime's office. She reminded herself that this was what she had chosen to do. It was her choice to be a medic. It wasn't Fate or Destiny decided it for her. She wasn't dancing to anyone's tune but her own. It was all Buffy.

She had faced hoards of demons with too many girls and too little time to train them all. They were inexperienced and looked to her for guidance. Guidance she herself desperately needed. In the end, it didn't matter - she had willingly sent them to their deaths and didn't look back. Couldn't look back for fear of breaking even further. She had been through Hell and back. It was time she started acting like the General she had been so long ago. She was the Slayer. The Chosen one. Burdened with the Fate of the world in her tiny hands. With memories of those dead and gone still playing in her mind, she took action.

The first step, sooth the poor girl's frazzled mind. She was just one step from psychotic break.

"Yuuki-san. It'll be all right. It'll be fine. It's nothing to be ashamed over, I should know I'm the one treating it," she called out to the girl, taking her hand in one of her own and patting the girl's back hesitantly. It just felt so awkward. The Slayer knew she was just doing it all wrong.

Perhaps it was nostalgia, but things had felt so natural all those years ago. They had been so much easier. Her friends. Her sister. She had been able to lend them a shoulder without a thought. She didn't even need to think twice about it. She had always tried her best to be there, just like they tried their best for her.

They had their differences, who didn't, but despite the hardships, despite the burdens, despite the hurdles that life tested them with, they were able to cope it because of each other. They had been able to deal. Things shouldn't be this difficult. Just getting her patient to calm down shouldn't have been so difficult. Caring shouldn't be this hard.

_But it was_, she sadly admitted.

Recognizing her weaknesses, Buffy hoped that just by being there, the girl would break out of her shell eventually, just like the Sandaime's presence had given her strength to do the same. She just had to be there. To watch over the girl.

There just wasn't anything else she could do. Hesitantly, she spoke. "People come in all the time, some more serious than others. But the one thing they have in common, do you know what that is Yuuki-san?" The words were barely whispered, but as she continued, they gained strength. She was tasked with more than just her safety, and that fact bolstered her revolve. Gave her courage. Strength.

She did her part, and only hoped that the girl would respond. But she didn't hold much hope. The girl seemed so utterly broken. Defeated.

But by some stroke of luck, they seemed to have some impact, for the girl slowly, but surely, calmed. Her breathing slowed, no longer the quick and shallow breathes they had been before. The tremors that rocked her body had likewise stopped. There were a few shivers here and there, but the girl was doing much better. And while her eyes were red and swollen, tracts of tears dried against sun kissed cheeks, there was little other evidence of her crying. Finally, she answered, voicing her confusion, "Wh-what do they have in com-common Medic-san?"

"They all believe it to be the end. They come here and they feel a sense of shame for being sick. For being helpless. They feel alone - like it's their fault. That somehow, the Kamis are punishing them for some perceived wrong. That is the misconception," she answered.

Her patient, while not fully understanding, took to her words like a fish to water. It was as if the words alone were an anchor, keeping her afloat. With no one but medic to rely on, it wasn't surprising. When people felt lost. When they felt alone, they clung to the first voice of reason they found. It just so happened Buffy was that voice of reason for the girl.

The scene that played before her eerily reminded her of how she had comforted the young Slayers of Old. Helped them help themselves to overcome their hurdles. Their struggles. It was getting too close to home but she found she couldn't stop. She had come too far to stop now.

It was time to talk. To confront. Or at the very least, acknowledge. She had spent too much time running. Too much time covering up the past that she eventually became too afraid to even speak of it.

"I knew a girl one. She felt she had the Fate of the world on her hands. Felt as if the world was against her. She fought against Fate, against Destiny and all that they entailed. She blamed them for her life. But most of all, she blamed herself. But do you know what she realized later on Yuuki-san?"

"What did she realize?" The girl's hands tightened around her own. Gone was the stutter and in its place, a sense of urgency was evident, almost as if the answers she sought were right before her for the taking. "What did she realize Medic-san. You just have to tell me!"

"Life is hard Yuuki-san. She realized that life was hard. She realized that sometimes, things don't go your way. That when bad things happen, they never seem to stop." Her words were slow and measured and the girl seemed to deflate at the answer. Her grip slackened as she pulled back mentally. Withdrawing into herself. Apparently, it wasn't the one she wanted to hear.

_Too bad,_ Buffy thought. _You never get what you want. It's a lesson you'll learn starting today._

The Slayer tightened her grip on the young woman - pulling her back to reality. She was as subtle as a freight train. With her other hand, she took the girl's chin and raised it. Their faces inches apart - she could even make out the individual freckles that dotted the girl's nose at this distance.

Hazel met rich brown as Buffy bore her gaze into the girl, the green of her eyes flashing with purpose. With conviction. She hoped that Yuuki would at least recognize it. At least accept it. Only then could she hope to overcome it.

"Life is hard Yuuki-san. Bad things happen, but it isn't your fault. It's no one's fault. She had been so young, too young, just like you are now. But the girl had a decision to make - was she going to be strong or was she going to continue wallowing in self-pity? She chose strength. She chose to live. To walk forward. To rebuild. Now I ask you Yuuki. Are you ready to be strong?"

Silence reigned. Yuuki seemed at ends with herself. Her eyes unfocused as war raged on. Her world was shattered in just one day - everything that she had known. Her values. Beliefs. She was asked to redefine who she was. That was always a scary thing.

Buffy could definitely relate to that. She could sympathize. But now wasn't the time.

It was time for decisions to be made. Time to rise. Time for change. Time to be strong.

"Yes," the girl whispered the word, but there was a strength to them. A fire burned brightly in the Yuuki's born orbs, a determination that she was so used to seeing in her fellow Sister-In-Arms. An expression she so missed. It comforted her seeing such an expression. Made her believe her Sisters were still alive. That she wasn't alone.

Perhaps this was the Will of Fire that Sandaime-sama was so fond of mentioning to her? The strength of conviction that inherently burned brightly in all of Konohagakure's citizens.

It didn't matter either way, Buffy told herself. Looking at the girl who had been sobbing in her arms mere moments ago, she knew Yuuki would be all right. The girl had chosen to be strong.

_So will I,_ she swore to herself. _So will I._

* * *

When Yuuki had left the room, that strange feeling Buffy had all morning returned. It had been gnawing at her all day. Try as she might, it was an itch she couldn't scratch. It had been at the edges of her senses all morning but it still eluded her. With the hustle and bustle of patients coming and going, she hadn't had much time to dwell on it. But with Yuuki gone, her day had officially come to a close. Her mind was free to wonder. To ponder. To question.

She had felt it watching all morning but she had already ruled out the Anbu. Their Chakra was controlled. Suppressed. But always visible. In a world of inky darkness, they stood out against the rest. They were fireflies, lighting the way. Pushing back the darkness. The monsters. The demons.

But whatever was out there was different. Whatever was watching her felt dead. Felt unnatural. They just didn't belong. They were a void against the current of life. It was definitely cringeworthy.

She shivered.

Unwilling to think of it any further, she stepped towards the exit intent on having a relaxing evening with a scented bath when she got home. Goodness knows her abused muscles needed it.

Opening the door with her free hand while the other clutched Yuuki's medical files, she felt the presence again. She stood stock still - stretching out her senses as far as she could. That was when she noticed it at the peripheral of her vision outside the window.

A robed figure that wore the shadows like a mantle standing on the treetop.

She was a blur of motion - papers flew every which way. Her pristine white robes billowed as she flicked her wrist, chakra-infused senbon sent flying, all the while racing towards her silent Shadow.

It took less than a second to reach the branches overlooking her office but they were gone, leaving behind a trail of blood on hardened bark that lead into the heart of the village and a room littered with scattered papers. Buffy gave one last cursory glance out into the village below for signs of her perpetrator. She had reacted too late, she knew. She had been too preoccupied with keeping the bastard alive.

The Beast within had wanted to devour him whole. Wanted to rend limb from limb - flesh from flesh. It lusted after his blood. It wanted to bleed him dry. To make him scream - to cry out in submission for even thinking of turning its blade against her. It was all she could do to not give in. The call was so strong but she resisted. Buffy always did - she was too stubborn to let it win. Let it control her.

Buffy just needed a minute to calm down. She had to reign it in before innocent blood was spilled. She rested her head against the wall, eyes closed. She stood there for the next ten minutes, just concentrating on her breathing.

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

_Slow and steady._

Concentrating on restoring her balance.

_Let the world melt away._

She was ready. Her eyes opened.

She pushed off with her right foot.

Her steps were even, measured and unrushed as she made her way back into her office. There was no use in panicking. No merit. What was done was done. Nothing could change it.

Reaching into her medicine cabinet, she pulled out a single microscope slide and a cotton swab. She had a stalker to find. One that had a thing for creeping in the dark, blanketed by the shadows, getting his jollies peeping on unsuspecting girls. In this case, her. Definitely high on the creep factor.

Her peaceful days were sure to be shattered. She had to prepare. Had to be ready for what was to eventually come. Someone had taken an interest and Buffy didn't doubt for a second that they wouldn't leave well enough alone. She just wasn't that lucky.

The Third needed to know.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	8. Chapter 07

**Demons

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All Buffy-related material belongs to Joss Whedon and all Naruto-related material is owned by Kishimoto.

**Warning:** Mentions of near Super!Buffyness. Slice of life and all the inane things we face in life. Stories are based on Canon, but are changed to better integrate Buffy. Slightly skewed timeline in Naruto-verse - if events and people don't match up, make a note and comment. All questions, comments and concerns can be addressed in the review section.

* * *

Analyzing the blood smear had been a simple task - cross referencing the sample with those already on file, not so much. Her blood shot eyes could definitely attest to this - as well as the countless number of refills of coffee she had consumed. Sighing, she rubbed the fatigue away from her eyes. At least, attempted to.

_It was like finding a needle in a haystack. A very large and unending haystack._

It just didn't make sense. As a medic-nin, a Special Jounin at that, she was privy to the blood work of all registered Shinobi. When they were appointed a Jounin sensei to oversee their progress, they were all subjected to routine medical examinations - blood testing being one of them.

During emergencies so typical of the Shinobi world, a second could be the determining factor between Life and Death. There just wasn't enough time to be dilly dallying - not enough time to be analyzing the patient's blood for potential allergens. It just wasn't plausible. Wasn't efficient.

But to do otherwise was suicide. To continue treatment without knowing the patient's medical history, without knowing how they would react to said treatment had been a certified death sentence years ago.

Tsunade, world renowned Medic and one of the Legendary Sannin, had seen the flaw in the system. Had advocated for its change. Had revolutionized the Medical Ninjutsu as the world had known it. At her insistence, medical examinations and documentation of findings had become routine. Had become common place. Hundreds, if not thousands of Shinobi owe their lives to one stubborn woman who had a penchant for gambling and too much to drink.

_A lot of good that was doing her,_ Buffy thought, letting her head crash into the table top. The impact knocking her papers onto the floor. If any of the other Medic-nin on hand had walked in, they would have found her sprawled over her desk, medical documents strewn about the room. It was definitely not conduct worthy of a professional but at this point, The Slayer could care less.

The chilled table top was doing wonders for her headache and she wasn't about to let a thing like decorum get in the way.

_Mmmm. _All the grunting she had been doing lately was starting to remind her of Cave Buffy, but how could anyone blame her? She had more on her mind than most and it was getting a bit overwhelming. Turning her head towards the clock above the door, she read '1600 hours' only to let her head unceremoniously drop again.

She was definitely going to have a bruise tomorrow.

"Ugghh."

She had been at the hospital for six hours already, the only time she had left was to grab a quick bento to tide her over until dinner at the local market. Besides short of examining the blood work of every citizen of Konoha, she just didn't know how else to proceed in identifying her stalker.

The meeting with the Sandaime didn't prove to be of any use - he had spent the entire meeting dodging her questions. Her advances. He had not once looked at her eyes - as if afraid she could gleam the truth from his chocolate orbs.

When she had initially revealed the incident, the man had just stared at her and she was sure she had seen a gleam of recognition in his eyes before he turned away. Silent. He had assured her that it was nothing, that it was probably just his Anbu that she was sensing but she had been adamant. Firm.

No one else outside the village knew of her whereabouts. Whoever Mr. Peeps-A-Lot was, he was definitely a resident of Konoha. But for all her arguments, it was all for naught.

The aged Kage had been supportive up until this point, so it made her all the more strange for him to deny her now. It just made her curious as to why he wasn't willing to share. He definitely knew something - she just didn't know what.

_Just what are you playing at, old man._ _Just who are you protecting?_

Thinking about it further would only aggravate her, so she put the thought aside. It was nearing time for Naruto's return anyway, and she might as well pick the brat up. He was always nagging her about it. Wanting to spend more time with her. Wanting to more about her. His aunt. And their family. His mother especially.

Whenever the brat mentioned their supposed familial ties, she always felt a stab of guilt. It was a constant reminder of her deception. Her lies. The only thing she could do was make some excuse and change the subject. He had so far been buying it, but the kid was smart. He was going to catch on eventually.

The Sandaime had been a part of the scheme as well, but she didn't see him worrying over it. Didn't see him lacking sleep. It was just her. It always was.

Standing up, Buffy stretched her sorely abused muscles until she heard the satisfying _crack_ she desired.

She still wasn't Research Girl. Never would be. It was definitely not at the top of her Fun List. But nothing ever was these days, especially with the guilt she had been feeling.

Resigning herself to an evening of twenty questions, she packed up her documents. If she was going to suffer through twenty questions, she might as well have something to distract her with. Who knows, she might even get lucky and find the culprit.

_Not._

For the umpteenth time that day, she sighed.

Finished packing up her belonging, Buffy shunshined away in a whirl of smoke. Thoughts of what excuse she would use tonight running through of her mind.

* * *

_"_Walkin' 'lone again? Where're parents? I forgot, you don't have any!" Rambunctious laughter followed the boy's exclamation. They were a pack. They were Wolves.

They were older. Stronger. And Naruto was their prey.

"They prob'ly threw him away - who else would want stupid 'ole him anyway?" Further taunts were thrown at the Kyuubi Vessel as the children circled around his curled up form. He was shivering - fear had taken over. Caged him. Cornered him. The _children _thrived on it. Relished in it.

"I heard his aunt's takin' care of 'im. But don't hold yer breath, she'll just leave 'im too! Yer'a monster after all, my parents said so!"

"Monster! Monster! Monster!" The group of bullies shouted. Their chanting grew with each word, with each utterance.

They were young, but they understood weakness - knew what to say to hurt. All the while, their parents watched on, feigning obliviousness with sharp smiles that dripped venom, eagerly taking in the sight from side glances now and then.

They were _happy_. Gleeful.

The Vessel would suffer like they had suffered. It would feel their pain. Their sorrow.

Their generation had been forbidden from revealing the truth behind the Kyuubi no Youko's disappearance, forbidden from telling their children, but parents got mad, got frustrated all the time.

From a dropped curse here and there, the seedling was planted. It grew, blossomed with negativity and ill wishes. Chained to their parent's hate, the next generation was born. Blinded.

It was a hate born from loss - the ugliest kind. It poisoned the soul, blackening it bit by bit until there was nothing left. What was left was barely human - barely above an animal. A creature that knew only hate and bitterness. It hungered for fresh hearts to devour. To sink its claws into.

_Their children were lost._

It was this hate that they showered on a boy they hardly knew. A boy their parents blamed for all that they lost. All they could never hope to regain. Blind hate had made them lose focus - clouded their minds.

It was a scene Uzumaki Buffy witnessed as she arrived.

* * *

Her blood was replaced with flowing ice. It seeped through her very being. Numbing her senses. These so called _children_ were hurting her own. Hurting her charge. Her family. Her nephew. Her Naruto.

Without warning. Without any indication of her thoughts, she moved.

She was a force unknown.

Fathers and Mothers screamed for their children - their cries echoed all around her, but she was oblivious to it all.

She had found her prey.

Hunted the hunter.

Buffy's hand clamped onto the ring leader's neck, raising him off the ground. Crocodile tears were quick to fall across fat filled cheeks, spilling onto her fingers, as fear blossomed. The rancid stench of urine hit the air as the boy struggled against her iron grip - his whole body in motion, struggling to get free.

When she looked into his eyes, she recognized him for what he was, not fooled by his guise - this was no child. Children did not hurt like this one did. Did not taunt and tease until their prey bled tears. Did not relish in pain and despair. No, this was no child.

_Monster. Abomination. Demon._

Hands gripped her own, attempting to steal her quarry away. They were a nuisance - she merely batted them away.

The Beast inside rejoiced.

_Kill. Destroy. Devour._

Her hands glowed ice blue.

She struck.

* * *

**To Be Continued **


	9. Chapter 08

**Don't Leave**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All Buffy-related material belongs to Joss Whedon and all Naruto-related material is owned by Kishimoto.

**Warning:** Mentions of near Super!Buffyness. Slice of life and all the inane things we face in life. Stories are based on Canon, but are changed to better integrate Buffy. Slightly skewed timeline in Naruto-verse - if events and people don't match up, make a note and comment. All questions, comments and concerns can be addressed in the review section.

* * *

Her hand should have easily pierced the boy's sternum - sliced it open like it wasn't even flesh and bone, more like an overly ripe fruit that with the slightest touch would come undone.

It should have opened easily enough as she wrapped her deceptively delicate digits around the beating organ and squeeze as she ripped it out of his destroyed rib cage. His mouth should have been gaping wide as he stared at his still beating heart that barely fit in the palm of her hand.

But there was no crunch, no grind of destroyed bone to be heard. No splitter spat that spoke of rendered flesh. No cascade of blood that should have showered the streets in red. The boy was perfectly still as he tracked her movements, tracked her hand that had been stopped dead in its tracks.

Her hand that was held mere inches away by a bruising hold.

She didn't even turn as she addressed the Dog-faced Anbu.

"Remove your hand or I'll remove it for you. In pieces."

If the Anbu heard her threats, her promises, he didn't show it. He merely ignored her, concentrating on her chakra laced fingers and when he did speak, it was low and grave. "Release the boy Uzumaki-san."

"No," she replied. She wouldn't stop until justice was served. Until vengeance was dealt. The little shit had hurt her family. Her Naruto. And he would pay. Dearly.

The Anbu gripped harder, obviously chakra enhanced - nothing else would have stopped her. Her wrists burned with the touch.

"You kill the boy, you face treason. There is no other alternative. Even Sandaime-sama cannot pardon your crimes. There will be nowhere in the Elemental Nations you can run. Nowhere you'll be safe from Konoha Shinobi."

The crowd parted and a woman ran to meet the duo - the ring leader's mother - throwing herself prostrate before the medic's feet.

"Please, spare the boy. He's a child. My child. It was me - all me. I called your nephew a monster in a fit of rage - my son must have heard it from me. It's not his fault. It's all mine. Please. Please. Have mercy. He's just a boy. All I have left. If punishment must be dealt, take me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me instead. Me." The woman's words rang throughout the school grounds as she continuously bowed her head in submission, her forehead caked with tears and dirt and hair a tangled mess. Onlookers flinched.

Buffy was blind to the woman- _an eye for an eye_. She merely answered the Anbu. "I don't need to run." It was truth. They could come all they wanted - overwhelm her, swarm her with sheer number alone but she would always come out ahead. Death meant nothing - what was one more? Beaten and bloody, she would come back. She always did.

"Perhaps, but what of the boy? Will you abandon him? Perhaps the children were right - will his aunt discard him as easily as yesterday's trash? Were they right?"

Her neck snapped towards him in a flash, the vertebrae grinding sickeningly against each other - her audience visibly recoiled.

Hazel orbs blazed with cold fire as she snarled, "Don't talk as if you know - as if you understand. You, all of you, you all were watching but did nothing." She looked out at the crowd of men and women, some Shinobi, others ordinary citizens. They were all spectators, all witnesses to Naruto's pain and suffering but did nothing. They were all guilty as far as she was concerned.

"You're just as guilty as this _boy_. This _child._" She spat out the words as if they personally offended her. The little bastard started shaking like a little leaf when his mother had entered the circle, but he had stopped struggling as soon as she spoke - as if accepting his fate. But she wasn't done with her ranting. Nowhere close to being done - it was just the beginning.

The mother only cried harder.

"Everyone's fine and dandy when it's Naruto, who's _five for fuck's sake,_ who's getting a beating but when it's some other little shit, you Anbu come out of the woodworks, storming the place down. The world doesn't need trash. No, you don't get to tell me I'm wrong. You -" Her tirade was cut short when a pair of stubby arms wrapped themselves around her middle - giving her a bone crushing hug only a child could manage - all the while sobbing wildly against her.

"It-t's f-fine B-Buffy-obasan. I'm -_hiccup- _f-fine. And. And. And they-they're just scratches. -_hiccup- _They'll heal f-f-ast. Always have."

As if to demonstrate his point, he grabbed a hold of her free hand and rubbed his face against it. Naruto's once soft cheeks were rough to the touch - the skin was flaky, peeling at the seams. His eyes were so swollen she was sure he could barely see straight. He tried to smile, but it only succeeded in making himself look even more miserable. It was a pitiful sight - one that was seared into her memories. "See? Scratches. Pl-l-ease d-d-don' hurt him obasan. -_hiccup- _I don't w-want you l-l-leave. Don' l-l-leave. -_hiccup- _Don' leave me! Pl-l-ease! S-s-tay!"

The boy was dropped unceremoniously and his mother rushed to meet him, giving the boy a crushing hug, burying her face in the crook of his neck as she gently stroked his hair. "You're fine baby. You're fine. Mother's here. Mother will make it all better. I'll make that special soup you like, ne? Everything will be all right. Mother's here now. It's all over. It's all over." Still soothing her child, whispering kind words of reassurance into his ear, the mother looked up, her coal eyes connecting with hazel.

Time stood still-

Two woman from different walks of life. Different experiences. Different hopes, dreams, aspirations.

But for all their differences, they had one thing in common - they were both mothers. Caregivers. They would do anything for their children. One willing to kill - the other be killed. Both willing to bear the Sins, to take on the Burdens alone. They would go to hell and back - their eyes said it all. An understanding passed - a silent agreement was reached.

-and then time resumed. The mother lowered her eyes and scurried away, her son clutched tightly against her bosom, thankful that mercy had been shown this day. The crowds parted.

The world came to life and the Anbu moved to meet it. They took charge of the situation, their voices commanding the masses to follow their lead but it was all background noise as far as the Medic was concerned. She was oblivious to the hustle and bustle around her, so it was no surprised she missed the Dog-faced Anbu watching - that had always been watching.

Sighing, Buffy dropped to her knees, her once pristine white lab coat now smudged - evidence of the day's happenings but that was the last thing she had on her mind - and hugged the sobbing mess of a boy just as fiercely as he did moments before but Naruto was still distressed, still in shock and reeling from the ideal.

"Pl-l-ease! S-s-tay! I-I'll be g-g-good. I pr-romise." His words reverberated through her soul. They touched that part of her that was under lock and key, that hadn't been seen the light of day in years. Decades. Centuries. She pulled back caught the stray tears that fell from ocean blue eyes, kissing them away before laying one final kiss on the boy's brow.

Their foreheads touched and they sat there for what felt like eternity to the medic. Just feeling the boy's warmth and seeing his too-wide-that-had-to-hurt smile was enough to get her through the day. She had been so focused on the stalker and finding him, so focused on the patients at the hospital, so caught up in just _her,_ that she forgot the real reason she was here in the first place - the reason she stayed.

Even with the demons all but dead and gone, Buffy still didn't use the dreaded **W** word, but with their hearts joined at that very moment, she wished with all her heart that time would slow to a snail's pace. If they could stay like this, forever didn't look so bad anymore.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N**: Been a bit busy with school, and I've neglecting fanfiction as a result. Anyway, please drop a line about what you liked, disliked, just about anything related to the story really and I hope you all enjoy your snow day like I will tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 09

**Feelings

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All Buffy-related material belongs to Joss Whedon and all Naruto-related material is owned by Kishimoto.

**Warning:** Mentions of near Super!Buffyness. Slice of life and all the inane things we face in life. Stories are based on Canon, but are changed to better integrate Buffy. Slightly skewed timeline in Naruto-verse - if events and people don't match up, make a note and comment. All questions, comments and concerns can be addressed in the review section.

* * *

"You know, when I told you to eat, I actually meant eat." Buffy set her fork down - it just wasn't polite to eat and talk at the same time. She mentally snorted at the thought - her, a lady, who would have thought? "Not, you know, stab it to death. Or whatever you've been doing. What's the pork ever done to you to make you sulk like that?" She waved her hand toward Naruto's sullen expression, emphasizing her point.

"Not sulking - just not hungry," he muttered, spearing the meat cutlets with the end of his fork.

Her sculpted brow merely arched in reply.

The brat not hungry, that just didn't happen. She had seen him devour anything and everything in front of him within a matter of seconds - he was an endless pit. It was especially bad when he had a whiff of ramen. He never seemed to tire of the stuff. It was always too salty, too wet, too everything for her tastes. But according to him, it was food fit for Kings. He made her Slayer metabolism induced appetite cringe.

Seeing her nonverbal answer, Naruto face pinched as he stabbed the end of own fork harder- landing stray bits of grilled pork on her right cheek.

"Cute, Naru-chan, cute."

She calmly flicked it back - earning a scowl and incoherent muttering from the boy. The kid couldn't stand the nickname. She smirked - she was definitely not above petty revenge.

Naruto's first rendition of teenage angst would have been impressive if he didn't still wet the bed, and, well, was actually a teenager with all the hormones raging. She personally thanked the Kamis for that little blessing - small miracles did exist.

As it were, pursed lips and eyes squinted, he looked like he could use a few laxatives and a point in the direction of the nearest bathroom.

_The joys of parenting._ She sighed.

"So ... wanna talk about what's been buggin' ya? I'm all ears. We're done eating; at least you are at anyway rate. Not like we have anything else to do, being stuck here and all," she drawled.

Her eyes lowered towards the boy's plate, only to have her hair fall into her eyes. The medic spent the next few seconds blowing them out of her vision, too lazy to do anything else. She wasn't really feeling the whole bangs thing - they kept getting in her eyes and generally being an overall hassle to deal with. So involved with her inner monologue, she almost missed Naruto's words.

Almost.

"Why? Not like you care! No one tells me nothing! The old man! You! Just going to be leave anyway! Like mom. Dad. Everyone leaves! I don't care no more! I hate you!" Naruto snarled, words dripping with more venom than she was expecting from a five year old.

She expected a whine at most, it was typical Naruto fashion. He would whine, would pout, throw a little tantrum at most and ask for a bowl of ramen - more like ten - as a truce but he never truly got _angry _at her. The display of aggression was definitely a surprise. She opened her mouth, only to close it. She didn't know what to say - didn't have anything to respond with.

Taking her silence as the end of it, as some sort of answer, Naruto abruptly jumped from the table - the force of it knocking over his chair - and made a dash for his room, closing the door with a bang.

The sound of it pulled her back to reality, but everything had been said and done, and she hadn't reacted fast enough. Hadn't reacted at all. She just stood there like an idiot, doing the perfect imitation of a gold fish.

Buffy ran her hands through her hair in frustration, pulling at the strands - the sting of pain helped calm her down. Helped her focus. Her chin came to rest on the palm of her right hand as she thought of the boy.

An apocalypse she could handle, but kids? Not so much. She was coming to realize that kids were just plain unpredictable. They danced to their own beat - did things when they wanted, and how they wanted. Naruto was especially guilty of this.

_Too bad they don't come equipped with a manual. But we can't have easy, can we, Buffy?_

Even with instructions, she somehow seriously doubted she would have fared much better. The medic was too out of practice with this whole caring thing - she had been making headway, she had, but playing auntie was a heck of a lot different than treating hormonally imbalanced women. The Powers That Be seemed to love screwing with her.

_Guess I'll be winging it._

Decision made, she stood up and calmly pushed in her chair. Slowly. She was not in any rush to confront the diminutive blonde. She was good at delay tactics, she was a master but before she knew it, she was standing outside Naruto's bedroom door, hand poised to knock.

Time definitely had a way of speeding up when she least wanted it to.

_Is it too early? Should I let him cool down? _She lowered her hand and began to walk in circles, debating the matter with herself.

_No, I should nip it in the bud. Nip it in the bud. Early bird catches the worm. Right. Commencing with the nipping. _Again, she stopped in her tracks before the brat's door and started to knock, only to stop mere inches away. This was all wrong. She was a bad influence on the kid - she had been messing up at every turn.

Buffy was totally out of her element. Her hand lowered.

Turning around with her back facing the door, Buffy slowly slide towards the floor. The medic started picking at her nails. Her cuticles. Once manicured and sculpted to perfection, they were now jagged and rough. Splintered. She couldn't even run her fingers over the nail's edge without it catching the skin. She was definitely peachy with a side of keen.

She rolled her eyes.

Buffy pulled her legs to her chest and rested her head on her knees, her hair falling into her eyes once more but this time, she didn't bother fixing them. There was no point.

She messed up again, just like she always did. Everything just always spun out of control, out of _her _controland someone else would always take the fall. When she had first been Called, she had been in total Denial-land - even with all the evidence in her face. Literally.

_Vampire dust and designer brands were definitely unmixy things._

She smiled sardonically at the thought. She was such an airhead back then with only boys and shopping occupying the space between her ears. There was never time for anything else. And it had cost her a Watcher.

Coming to Sunnyhell, meeting the Scoobs, she had felt she had finally attained some semblance of a normal life, some semblance of a family after hers had torn at the seams. But her relationship with Angel had placed doubts in everyone's mind and her tryst with Spike had ripped everything apart.

There was plenty of blame to go around, but her actions surely didn't help things. Everyone pretended that it was fine, that it didn't matter who she dated or loved, that what she did outside of slaying was her own prerogative but she could tell. They doubted her. She still recalled that night when they told her leave, how could she not. It was ingrained into her brain. Her heart. Her soul.

And it was happening all over again - this time with a little boy she was starting to care for. She had been too preoccupied with everything else, lost sight of what really mattered - Naruto. And that scene at the Academy, just thinking about it made her insides squirm.

She let her head fall against the door - repeatedly.

Killing was never the answer, was never going to be the answer but left with no other alternative, there was only one thing she would do. Buffy would kill for Naruto. She would become a murderer.

Even with time to reflect, her stance on the matter wouldn't change - he was family. Her only regret was how easily she had lost control. Before she could even register what was happening, her hamd had been at the aggressor's throat. The Beast was getting harder to subdue - its thirst for violence, for bloodshed, and mayhem was growing stronger day by day.

Buffy knew that a massacre would have eventually followed if she killed Naruto's bully, if she had allowed the Beast to roam free, if she allowed it control and Naruto would have been left alone to fend for himself. She had to find another method of caging it - there was no other alternative. There was just too much at stake to do anything else.

Driven into a corner with a head full of painful memories and no set plan, Buffy figured she might as well do something she had been forgetting - she talked to the kid.

"Naruto, I'm not going anywhere. I'm here to stay - there's nothing that'll keep me away now that I've found you." She stopped and listened, but the kid wasn't making a sound. Pushing chakra to her ears, she could make out the erratic beating of his heart and elevated pulse, but besides that, he was as silent as a mouse.

Discouraged but unwilling to give up, she trudged on. "You're not going to make it any easier on me huh?" Silence met her statement. "Just wanted to make sure. Wonder where you're getting all that stubbornness from, ne?"

The kid was definitely emulating her at her worst. Never in her wildest dreams would she have believed her situation possible. She had given up on ever having children - how could she not? Any child brought into the world would have been prime targets for the Supernatural World - it would have been too unfair to subject her children to such an upbringing. But things were different now.

Amused despite the situation, she chuckled. "I can't blame ya' can I? This past week, I haven't done much to prove it have I? Haven't been around much at all really. Told ya I was busy with the hospital but that wasn't the entire truth." The sharp intake of breathe proved she had had his attention all along but she knew she was far from done.

She shifted in her seat, getting comfortable.

_Might as well, not like I'm going anywhere._

"Didn't expect that did ya? Truth is, someone's been watching us - probably been watching us ever since I took custody. Not sure what they really want, but I don't want to take any chances. Gotta look after you after all, don't I? Wanna know something else? I'm scared Naruto. I'm scared."

"Liar! Grownups are never scared!" Naruto exclaimed from behind the door.

"Not lying Naru-chan," she called out. She knew the kid hated the nickname, felt insecure over his own height, but he was just too easy sometimes. If he wasn't going to forgive her, if she wasn't ever going to see him again, she might as well poke fun while she could. "And you know what else Naru-chan? Obasan loves you. She loves you very much. She -"

Suddenly opened the door - with her still leaning against it. She didn't fight gravity as she fell, landing spread eagle on the carpeted floor with a loud thud. Buffy closed her eyes, feigning injury. Seeing her prone figure on the floor, forgetting he was even mad, he was immediately by her side.

"Sorry! Buffy-obasan! Are you ok? I didn't know! Don't d-d-die!" Naruto stuttered out. He was frantic - hands a whirl of motion in his panic induced state as tears threatened to fall.

Her eyes opened - hazel met ocean blue. Step one, get Naruto to open up, complete.

Turning on her side, left hand tucked snuggly under her head, she cupped the boy's whiskered cheeks. With her touch, Naruto seemed to go stock still and the sight tugged at the corners of her mouth - it was the first real smile she had in a while.

"It's true, Naru-chan. I love you. It's just ... I've been having a hard time recently. I didn't even realize it myself until now - I love you. And I'm scared Naru-chan, so very scared of losing you."

Naruto merely shook his head back and forth continuously, denying everything. "Liar! Other kids were right; I'm t-t-trash. No one loves a m-m-monster. " The word monster was chanted over and over again, frantically. His little roll in the Academy streets had left more of a mark than she realized.

Buffy pulled the boy into her lap, one hand on the small of back for support while the other combed its way through golden tresses.

_Words weren't going to get the job done_.

The medic didn't think it was going to be that easy - it never was, especially when it came to Naruto. Just getting the boy to unlock his door was a challenge but that was fine. She was ready. Step two was to earn Naruto's trust again and she had all the time in the world to convince him.

* * *

**To Be Continued

* * *

A/N: **Took a bit of a break from my MCB textbook and thought I'd update the story a bit. As the week passed, I received much more feedback recently, and I'm not sure if it's because of the author's note from the last chapter or not. My previous chapters were posted with no author notes or explanations or anything. With that said, I'd just like to ask if the author's note makes the story a bit more personal for everyone or does it not matter at all? Would you still feel drawn to the story if there wasn't any feedback from the Author for everyone to see?

**A/N 2: **Now that that's out of the way, I'd just like to thank everyone who took the time to actually read my little story. I usually take my thanks into my PM section, since I rather not boggle down the actual story, but there was an Anon. reviewer last chapter and I'd just like to express my gratitude since I wasn't able to PM them directly.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**Dreaming**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing. All Buffy-related material belongs to Joss Whedon and all Naruto-related material is owned by Kishimoto.

**Warning:** Mentions of near Super!Buffyness. Slice of life and all the inane things we face in life. Stories are based on Canon, but are changed to better integrate Buffy. Slightly skewed timeline in Naruto-verse - if events and people don't match up, make a note and comment. All questions, comments and concerns can be addressed in the review section.

* * *

"Move ladies, move! They've found us," Buffy exclaimed, keeping her senses on high alert for signs of the incoming wave of demons. She could feel them as clear as day - bathed in the blood of their enemies, Slayer Blood, and they were back for more. No matter where they ran, where they hid, Evil would find them - seek them out. It always did.

They had at most half an hour before the outside perimeter was breached. She shivered. "Forget your bags ladies, there isn't enough time - they won't do you any good if you're dead. Wills, any minute now with that teleportation spell would be nice."

Head Slayer and White Witch stood in a sea of chaos. A stampede of newly called slayers ran to and fro, arming themselves for the oncoming battle that was sure to come. It always did.

"There just isn't enough time, if rushed, a spell of this magnitude could send us to Goddess knows where. W-w-e just can't risk it! The Coven Witches are still recovering from the last bout, they're just not strong enough. Not to mention the Magicks of the Earth have waned since the Rising. We can't risk it. We have to find another wa-"

"There isn't another way," Buffy interrupted. "Either we leave, or we die. You got ten minutes, make it happen."

"Way to put pressure on a girl - really channeling your inner general. O-o-f course, that's not to say you haven't been a general all this time, because you have. You've been a great general. You-" Buffy covered the Witch's mouth with the palm of her hand, successfully cutting short the nervous babble that was to come.

"Teleportation spell now, babble later when we don't have a horde of demons breathing down our necks." Buffy smiled - they had faced so much together, all the pain, the bloodshed, it still couldn't keep them down. Willow's babble-fest was living testament to that. "I trust you. We all do. Let's do this."

At her own words, Buffy made a cursory glance around at her slayers. They were children, all of them. Some were even younger than she was when she had been first called. They had barely gotten the chance to live their lives - to experience what life had to even offer them - but here they were, fighting to keep it.

It had all been her fault. She bit back the tears. There was no use crying - generals didn't cry. They led their troops into battle knowing some wouldn't survive and they lived with that guilt for the rest of their lives. She was responsible for them now - no matter how short a time it may be, she was responsible. She couldn't cry.

"Common Wills, I know you can get us out."

Eyes narrowed, lips pursed and nostrils flaring, Willow gave her friend a determined nod before racing towards her Sister Witches. It was time to get the hell out of dodge. Linking hands, the Witches began to chant, beseeching Mother Earth to give what she could spare.

She answered.

Light danced around the witches as they were filled with Magick, Willow's hair burning white as she was filled with the Earth's life force - speaking of her mastery over the Art. The spell circle glowed with power.

Buffy watched it all, taking it as a good sign but she was needed elsewhere.

"Faith! You're with me - we got an invasion to head off," Buffy barked, her words echoing out into the campsite. "Everyone else, form a perimeter around the Witches, they die, we all die."

"Sure ain't sugarcoating it huh, B?" Faith's husky voice was unmistakable, and by her tone, Buffy could tell she was amused. "No more pep talks?" Even without facing her Sister Slayer, Buffy could practically _hear_the smirk.

"I haven't felt peppy in while, ya know? But when I do, you'll be like, the first to hear it, like, totally!" Her voice was bright and joyful. The words were wrong coming from her lips - they belonged to a girl who knew no pain, no suffering, no burdens. It was the voice of a girl that had long since died.

"Damn B, gimme a second, I think my ears are bleeding," Faith teased back, her face scrunched up as she made a spectacle of it, going as far as rubbing her ears to emphasize her point. It was moments of levity like these that kept Buffy's mind from going to that bad place. Kept it from dwelling on all her failures, kept her spirit strong, kept her willing to fight. She was sure insanity would have set in a long time ago without them.

Words eventually died out and all that was left was silence. It wasn't stifling or awkward, it was silence born of trust and friendship. Born from battles fought and won side by side. They were comfortable with each other.

"B," Faith whispered, her right hand tightening around the hilt of her sword. Her stance all but screamed predator.

"They're here," Buffy replied. No sooner had she spoken, she was forced to dodge as the initial wave of Turok-Han arrived, making a swipe for her vulnerable belly with their crudely made scimitars.

The Wards had been shattered.

"Don't break formation! Keep the Witches safe! Let them work their mojo!" Buffy screamed as she beheaded the aged vampire before her, dust flying every which way.

They were everywhere. It was the closing of the Hellmouth all over again but this time, there was no magical amulet to save them. Glancing towards the younger slayers, she found them holding their own against the uber vamps, leaving her back unprotected for but a second.

Seeing The Slayer vulnerable, the Turok-Han rushed forward. Their fangs bared and swords drawn high, they were practically salivating at the sight of their next meal only to be met with magically enhanced blade that cut through their protective armor like butter.

They were instantly dusted, scattered by the howling winds. Turning around, Buffy was met with a smirking Faith, a sheen of sweat covered her youthful appearance but looking no less worse for wear.

"Keep your head in the game B, I can't always be there saving your ass!" Faith yelled before breaking out into laughter as she jumped back into battle, slicing and dicing her way through enemy ranks with an ever permanent smirk painted on her lips.

Buffy swore the girl was mental - too many blows to the head no doubt. They were fighting for their lives and there she was getting an adrenaline high but that was what made Faith, Faith. There was no changing it. She wouldn't have anyone else covering her back.

Buffy definitely pitied Robin at that moment though - Faith would no doubt wear the guy out after the heat of battle had ended. Putting thoughts of Faith during one of her double H moods aside, Buffy joined the mayhem.

Scythe singing with the song of battle, she sliced clean through the nearest Turok-Han - it reminded her of Caleb and how he did the splits. It was one of her better memories.

Buffy danced a dance of Death. Her body exuding boneless grace as she weaved in and out of range of crudely forged scimitars and fangs that wished for nothing more than a chance of spilling Slayer Blood, leaving a trail of fine dust in her wake. This was what slayers were made to do - seek and destroy traces of Evil, wherever it was felt and they were damn good at it too.

Seeing their brethren so easily defeated at the hands of the diminutive blonde, the Turok-Han stopped advancing, circling her instead, hissing their battle song into the night air. They were waiting for a chance to strike. For a weakness.

It was during that short respite that Buffy felt it, the waning life force of her Sister Slayer - Faith was in trouble - but the uber vamps felt it too, they could smell it in the air currents. Blood was spilled.

The age old vampires converged, their scimitars glinting wickedly under the full moon as they were brought down on top of The Slayer's head, only to be stopped in their tracks by the Scythe's bladed edge. They were strong, Buffy could give them that.

She was being pushed to the ground, her legs straining under the force of their combined strength as their blades closed in on her sweat slicked neck. They were getting smarter, but they were still stupid.

That was all she needed. The Slayer gave way in their impromptu battle of strength, using it against them.

Buffy went boneless, dropping onto the ground in a heap. With no resistance challenging them, the Turok-Han's momentum sent them sailing forward, their shocked cries ringing into the night - their balance was lost. Gathering strength into her legs, the Buffy kicked up, pushing with all her mystically endowed might, sending the ancestral vampires sailing through the air.

With that obstacle cleared, Head Slayer ran as fast as her lithe form would allow towards her fallen Sister, her muscles straining against the action, only to freeze at the scene unfolding.

There, on the ground, clutching her side as life blood seeped all around her was Faith - strong willed Faith that never gave in to anyone. Faith that kicked ass and never bothered asking for names. Even when Buffy had stabbed her all those years ago, her Sister Slayer still had the strength to escape.

Looking at her now, Buffy couldn't contain the sob that was wrenched from her - Faith was broken. Her cries alerted the Turok-Han to her presence and finally noticing her, they gave a feral grin and raised their blades.

Time slowed to a crawl.

Her muscles burned as she pushed off from the cold hard ground - her whole body in motion, her hair a living halo of gold. The Turok-Han in her way were instantly decapitated, they never stood a chance.

_The blade inched closer._

But try as she might, they kept coming. They were like ants - kill one, a hundred followed. They knew her aim, her target and they stood before her like a roadblock. But she could no longer think rationally, she was on pure instinct.

She could sense their intent, their foul stench before they even crossed her path and she met them all - a shower of dust rained, glittering like diamonds in the night sky. She was so close, so close but the blade grew ever closer to the dark slayer's still beating heart.

The Scythe flew, it all but sang its dominion over all things dark and dangerous to the existence of man but even for all its powers, it could not bring back the dead. Could not resurrect the Fallen.

Faith eyes stared unseeing into the night sky - a lone Turok-Han's blade embedded into her heart. Buffy collapsed over the rapidly cooling body of her Sister Slayer as the Slayer Essence returned from whence it came. She would never forget the Invasion of Body and Soul, no matter how many times it happened. The ancestral vampires stood at a distance, not daring to take a single step forward.

Hands reached for the Head Slayer's shoulders, giving her a phantom embrace. "Ya failed, Buffy, I'm dead," the voice practically cooed. Buffy immediately jumped back, retrieving the Scythe from the tree trunk as she stood guard over Faith's body.

"You're not her," The Slayer hissed.

"But I am, B. Her hopes. Her dreams - everything that shaped her, made her who she was. I know it all," the figure smirked. "Did ya know I always looked to you as a sister? My own family was in shambles, but the last couple years, ya really made me feel like family." It wore her sister's face, had claim over memories that were not its own but it wasn't her. It wasn't Faith. Buffy knew - it was the First Evil. It had returned for another round.

Buffy stayed silent in the face of her sister's murderer. She had to buy time, there was no other option. Faith's death would not be in vain. She just needed more time.

"No snappy comeback B? Cat finally got yer tongue? Where's all that wit and charm?" The First asked, cocking her hips in Faith-like fashion, her hair falling into her pitch black eyes. The Turok-Han were getting impatient, their hissing grew louder with every second that passed.

"Quiet boys, can'tcha see us girls talking?" The tone was playful, but the Turok-Han immediately stilled - in their haste for Slayer Blood, they had forgotten their Master. The First was not one to forgive and forget. They knew their place. "Now that's better. It's hard to find good help these days, right B?"

"Considering your help consists of barely functioning corpses, yeah, I can see the frustration," Buffy replied, rolling her eyes. The more she talked, the more time the others had. "I would volunteer, but seeing as I'm The Slayer, don't think that's in my job description. You know, suppose to be kicking demon ass and all that, not helping with the killing and the maiming. Doesn't look good on the resume."

The First's eyes shined with mirth - it was amused. Walking towards the Slayer, it leaned down, whispering into her ear, "Funny B, funny. Don't think I don't know what'cha doing. I'm Faith, 'member? And I got news for ya, it wasn't ever about your friends. No, it was you. It was always you. Get her boys!"

The Turok-Han were on her in an instant, their sheer number overwhelming. No matter how many she cut down, how many she slew, more appeared. She didn't know how long she fought them off, didn't know how long she had withstood the blows that rained on her petite frame but before she knew it, pain blossomed in her chest. Reaching up, she felt the slick feel of blood running through her fingers. Taking a step back, she slipped in a pool of her own blood.

Knowing the inevitable would come, she waited with open eyes and wasn't disappointed. The vampires latched onto her, lapping at her cuts, before creating fresh ones. They traced their fangs all along her exposed body, taking what they wanted.

Laying on the ground, Buffy could feel the vibrations - could feel them before they even came. She knew it had not ended, it never truly would. They were as feared as they were worshipped for their power over the natural world. They were Gods of the Old Age. They had once ruled the Earth, but were sealed away by the hands of the Original but things had changed.

The Old Ones returned.

Buffy stared into the stolen eyes of her Sister Slayer as the First stretched Faith's lips into a mockery of a smile. "Told ya' B, it was always about you. Always. You."

All around her, her remaining allies screamed her name.

"Buffy! Get up! Buffy! Hurry!"

They screamed for the impossible.

"Buffy! Buffy! Buffy!"

They screamed for her to act, for her to rise up and fight against the Darkness once more. They chanted her name like a mantra.

_"Obasan! Wake up! Please."_

_"Buffy-obasan!"_

She woke.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **School has officially been kicking my rear end for the past few months, I'm not even sure why I chose to double major anymore. I have about two chapters that I've written left to release. Once the semester ends, I should hopefully be back into writing mode.


	12. Chapter 11

**The Dog**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing. All Buffy-related material belongs to Joss Whedon and all Naruto-related material is owned by Kishimoto.

**Warning:** Mentions of near Super!Buffyness. Slice of life and all the inane things we face in life. Stories are based on Canon, but are changed to better integrate Buffy. Slightly skewed timeline in Naruto-verse - if events and people don't match up, make a note and comment. All questions, comments and concerns can be addressed in the review section.

* * *

Buffy jackknifed off the bed, her body tense and alert for any signs of trouble that may be brewing. She wiped absently at her sweat slicked brow as her eyes scanned the room, synapses working in overdrive devising possible routes of escape should things escalate. Years of running and hiding had done much to her already frazzled nerves.

Her death meant nothing. Bloody, battered and bruised, she would come back but those under her command did not share the same fate.

Buffy was brought out of her planning when her eyes took in the sight of a blond haired child standing just a hand's length in front of her, standing guard over her deceptively fragile frame with his much smaller one. For a moment, she was confused - there hadn't been any children the last time she had checked. There just wasn't any time for any of her people to be doing the deed but then the world righted itself.

She remembered she wasn't in hiding anymore and this definitely wasn't some illusion. The memories of her time in Konohagakure came to the forefront of her mind - her memories of that little bundle of sunshine that was starting to grow on her. It was Naruto, her Naruto, standing before her, shielding her someone or something he deemed a threat.

The kid stood his ground, his movements no doubt learned from watching the older Academy students during their Taijutsu spars. For a five year old, it was impressive - the kid definitely had a solid stance. His feet were firmly planted shoulder width apart, knees bent slightly to provide the initial burst of speed kid would definitely need to best any opponent. Speed was the kid's best asset and he knew it. Smart.

But for all her compliments, she could see the drop in his left guard and the slight trembling of his hands that he attempted to mask with the flexing of his slender digits. Naruto was terrified but that didn't stop him from voicing his objections.

"H-h-hey! You-you just leave obasan 'lone! She didn't do nothing bad!" Naruto growled, barring his sharpened canines as his baby blue eyes narrowed in agitation. His hands were clenched so tightly, Buffy could see the whites of his knuckles. "It was a just a bad dream. A-a night-nightmare. That's it! She was just havin' a nightmare! Go aw-away! We don' need you! You ain't takin' her! You ain't!"

Looking up from her impromptu inspection of Naruto, Buffy noticed the object of the boy's animosity. It was an Anbu guard cloaked from head to toe in endless black except for the porcelain mask that was inked red with the face of a Dog. With his height and build, it was definitely an imposing sight. A sight she was beginning to see everywhere.

The sight was proving more of an annoyance than an alarming one. The tension left her body, he wasn't a threat, at least, not yet at any rate.

She didn't need or want anyone watching her every move, and to make matters worse, she hadn't even found the lurker outside her hospital windows yet. Before she could dwell on it further, the masked Anbu responded to Naruto's barbed words.

"There is no need to be alarmed kid. I was merely responding to screaming - just making sure everything was in order and all that. Nothing to worry about. You can be assured that I'm not taking your obasan in for anything." He retracted his outstretched hand and raised both limbs in a gesture that spoke of defeat. Some things apparently never changed, no matter where or when she was, Buffy thought.

"Liar! You that sta-stal-stal-bad person that peeps on obasan! You bad man - she told me!"

The Anbu sighed. "Kid, I don't know what she's been telling you, but that couldn't be further from the truth - I'm just doing my job. Nothing more, nothing less. Now if you'd just cooperate we could ..."

"Liar! Buffy-obasan didn't lie to me! Pervert!" Naruto screamed. His voice was getting louder and louder with every word and her ears were beginning to ring.

Buffy pulled at the blankets, freeing her legs from their prison. She definitely needed to intervene, there was no other choice. They were just getting too loud, to boisterous for her taste - she had just left the Land of Slumber after all.

Buffy could even feel the tightening behind her eyelids and the pin prick sensation in the back of her head that always signaled an oncoming headache. She really didn't need this right now.

"Naruto, it's fine, I'm right here, no one's going to be taking me anywhere." Either the two before her didn't hear her, or they ignored it but either way, they continued on with their little conversation that was quickly degenerating into a screaming match.

"Kid, for the last time, I'm not a pervert. I'm just doing my job, so could you just get out of the way?" The words were slowly enunciated, measured. He was definitely stressing and it would have been amusing at any other time to see an Anbu, the elite of the Shinobi village, losing their patience over a five year old but now wasn't the time.

"Hello, I'm right here-"

"Pervert!" Naruto screamed, his voice louder yet again, drowning out her attempts at getting their attention. She rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, could you stop talking over me like ..."

"Listen when your elders are talking to you - I already told you I was just doing my job," The Anbu interrupted.

"... I'm not even here," she muttered, speaking to herself - not like anyone else in the room was going to listen to her. The medic didn't know why she even bothered - Naruto was a whirlwind of emotion and life, there was no stopping him once he got started.

Buffy pulled her legs to her center, sitting Indian style on the mattress, resting her weight on the palm of her right hand - she might as well just enjoy the show, there wasn't much else she could do. She sighed for the umpteenth time since waking up.

"Pervert!"

"I'm not a ..."

"Pervert!"

"Would you just listen to me for just one sec-"

"Pervert! Pervert! Pervert!" Naruto screamed as he charged the Anbu, kicking him directly in the shin. Following his kick, the kid just stood where he was, gasping for breath - he was practically swimming with sweat and she could even see him shivering slightly. The kid was definitely in shock at his own actions.

The Anbu guard wasn't any better, he looked like he was doing all he could to control himself from retaliating. He was strung so tightly, so coiled, Buffy was amazed he hadn't blown it yet. She could understand his frustration though - a kick to the shin was never on anyone's To Do List, no matter who it was delivered from.

"Are you two done yet? Or is someone going to throw another tantrum?" Following Buffy words, two pair of eyes snapped in her direction - well, one pair of eyes and a porcelain covered face.

Naruto's eyes were as large as saucers, and they were quickly beginning to fill with tears as he raced towards her, throwing himself against her person and squeezing for all he was worth.

"Obasan, you awake! You back!"

"Yes, yes, I'm back. I'm awake - there's nothing wrong with me. Right as rain. Peachy with a side of keen. Just a little dream, nothing more. Nothing less. Now could someone tell me what's going on?"

"Bu-bu-but you didn't wake up! Kept calling but you didn't wake up! Didn't wake up!" The kid only sobbed harder against her bosom, his tears staining her sleeping yukata. They may have shared a moment last night, but it was still awkward as hell for her as she lightly reciprocated the hug, patting his back in what she hoped was a soothing manner.

"Yeah ... about that, like you said, it was just a nightmare. They tend to come and go, I haven't had them in some time, but yeah, it's normal. Nothing to be alarmed over, so don't cry."

"But the bad man came and he-he tried to t-tou-touch you and everything! He kept tr-rying to grab you! He wan-wanted to t-t-take you 'way and everythin'!" Naruto stuttered out.

"No one's taking me anywhere, just a misunderstanding, I promise. Right Anbu-san?" She pinned her gaze on the Dog faced Anbu guard, her eyes giving no room for argument.

The Anbu seeing this, only gave his own sigh of resignation. His whole body just radiated defeated . "Yes, yes. This Anbu guard will not be taking your obasan anywhere she doesn't want to go. This Anbu was wrong to even think otherwise. Is that acceptable, Naruto-kun?"

"Naruto?" Buffy turned her eyes towards her little bundle, prompting him with her touch to answer.

"Promise? Promise you ain't taking her anywhere? Buffy-obasan staying with me? She ain't going anywhere right? Promise? You promise?" Naruto peeked a look out from under her arms, addressing the Anbu he had just recently been arguing with, _screaming at,_ Buffy corrected.

"I give my promise Naruto-kun, your Buffy-obasan isn't going anywhere. Not like I could make her, with you standing watch," the Anbu guard muttered at the end, no doubt to himself but Buffy heard it still.

She smirked.

Turning back to the little blonde in her arms, she could feel the kid nod back in answer as he continued to wrap himself around her middle. Her eyes softened marginally as she looked upon his golden tresses and began to comb her hands through those silken strands.

When she attempted to lay him on his side, and get out of bed, however, the boy merely clung tighter, forcing her to continue her ministrations. Slowly, but surely, Naruto's breath evened out and deepened, signaling his escape into the Lands of Slumber.

"The boy has clearly taken a liking to you Uzumaki-san," the Dog faced Anbu remarked conversationally as he watched on.

"Is that how you see it?" Buffy didn't even glance at the Shinobi's direction as she posed her question.

"The boy wouldn't have reacted so violently to my presence if he did not care for you. Is that not the case Uzumaki-san?"

"Perhaps," the medic admitted.

She was still reeling over last night's happenings - the whole fight with Naruto and their impromptu bonding was definitely an experience that left her feeling raw. Whenever she thought things were ok, they always had a habit of exploding in her face.

While Buffy was contemplating her fate, her fingers stopped their movements in the boy's hair. Naruto was not pleased and made it known in his unconscious state with his whimpering and squirming. It forced her to abandon such morbid thoughts as she focused on what was in front of her - a new life.

"Anbu-san," Buffy began but faltered, but pressed on nonetheless. "Anbu-san, what do you see when you look at Naruto? "

Silence met her question. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence though, which was definitely strange, Buffy thought. Her line of questioning was not of the norm - it was probably outright uncomfortable for some to answer, but the Dog faced guard seemed calm as he thought over it, which was more than she was expecting.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, but was probably closer to minute or two, he answered. "I see a boy Uzumaki-san. I see a boy who has a terrible burden on his shoulders - just a kid who's had a bit of bad luck here and there."

"Mmmm. Then, when, when you look at me. What do you see, Anbu-san? What do you see when you look at me?" She closed her eyes, waiting for his judgment.

She didn't know what was wrong with her, didn't know why she was starting a conversation with one of her watchers, but she didn't know what else to do. Ever since her arrival, she had had barely any contact with anyone but The Third and Naruto. She had effectively isolated herself - kept all her fears, her doubts about her decision to herself, just like she had always done.

But perhaps she just wanted validation from someone that didn't know her, someone that wasn't so entwined with her life - someone that could stand at a distance and judge her right or wrong. She didn't know what would come out of this, _could_ come out of this, but it had started and she doubted she could stop it.

"A mother. I see a mother, caring for her child. A woman too young for such responsibilities but one who chose to shoulder them anyway," the darkly cloaked figure finally admitted. "Uzumaki-san, if I may be so bold, I have my own questions."

"Ask away, it doesn't mean I'll answer," she replied as she continued carding through Naruto's fine strands.

"I have told you what I see, but the real question is what do you see? What do you see you look at yourself in the mirror? What do you see staring back?" He cocked his head to side, waiting for whatever answer she would give.

The question was to be expected, but it still surprised her nonetheless. For all the supposed cloak and daggers that the Anbu operated under, he was surprisingly direct. And this Anbu was full of surprises - he even seemed to care about her answer. That was a first.

"Hmmm," she hummed. "That's a question I've asked myself many times over the years Anbu-san, but I have yet to find an answer."

"Perhaps, when you have found your answers, you wouldn't mind sharing them?"

"_If_ I find them, you mean?"

"_When_ you find them," the man corrected her. He seemed so confident, so sure of himself - it left her in awe of his conclusions. She didn't know how he could muster so much conviction, when she could barely feel it herself.

Turning to face her silent watcher for the first time since they had begun their simple conversation.

His innocence - for that was what it was, it could be nothing else - was refreshing nonetheless in a world ruled by the strong and the weak were left to perish. It was infectious, spreading to even her, giving Buffy hope that perhaps, she would find her answers.

"Thank you."

The Anbu didn't verbally reply, merely nodded his head to show he understood and just like that, the spell that was cast was broken.

Their moment was over.

Buffy stilled her movements but Naruto was too far gone into slumber to notice the lack of attention. Hazel eyes turned away, choosing to stare out the window at the morning sun as the medic placed a lone hand against the window by the bed, allowing herself to just _feel._

She could feel the vibrations all around her, the song of life the birds sang as they heralded in a new day and the hustle and bustle of Konohagakure's citizens as they set up shop and stands to support their families. It was time to start the day.

"While I appreciate your concern, I'm sure that that was not the only reason for your visit, neh, Anbu-san?" While her words were light and even playful, they held an undercurrent of a command that would not be disobeyed.

He did not disappoint.

"You are correct in your assumptions, Uzumaki-san," the man replied. "Sandaime-sama requires your presence, he wishes to discuss the ramifications of your actions and what this means for Naruto-kun."

"Mmmm. I thought the matter closed when my duties were stripped and the Naruto taken out of the Academy?" Buffy replied, her tone suddenly bland and lifeless as she continued staring out the window. She did not wait for a reply, continuing on before the Anbu could speak. "It matters not. When does Sandaime-sama wish this audience?"

"Sandaime-same understands the emotional tolls that have no doubt plagued Aunt and Nephew, and has set the meeting for the end of the week. He wishes time for you both to rest and recuperate."

"If that is all?" Hazel eyes briefly glanced at the Anbu but his hesitance made her stare. The man before her had always shown confidence, even when faced with her cold stare and promises of death and carnage. His reluctance now was most surprising. "Is there more that I need to know, Anbu-san?"

"No, nothing, Uzumaki-san, there is nothing," he replied, shaking his head as if to get rid of whatever thoughts had occupied his mind. "Forgive me, I shall leave you be." With that, he was gone in a plume of smoke.

* * *

Buffy slowly got off the bed, covering Naruto with the blanket to keep him warm, as she tucked loose strands of his fine golden locks behind his ear. The kid was not doubt tired after yesterday's events and the meeting with the Anbu definitely didn't help things.

As she turned on the water to fill the bathtub for a good morning soak, she caught her reflection in the mirror. Lifeless hazel eyes stared back at her from a gaunt face. There were dark circles under her too sunken eyes and her once vibrant hair was limp and clung to her like a second skin.

She looked as bad as she felt.

The medic heaved a sighed as she removed her sleeping yukata, allowing it to pool onto the bathroom floor, as she scrubbed at her worn out feathers. She slipped into the tub and the scalding water quickly turned her honeyed skin a raw red, but she didn't care. She didn't mind it one bit. In fact, it was definitely helping to relax her fatigued frame.

Laying her head against the back of the basin, she let her mind wander back to her dreams. With the commotion between Naruto and their mysterious guard, she hadn't had time to dwell over the matter - hadn't allowed herself to. But in the confines of her own bathroom, with no one but her thoughts to occupy herself with, she couldn't help but think back.

She had dreamed of Faith, her only true Sister-In-Arms. While the Slayers grew in numbers, she had never truly connected with them. She could feel them in the depths of her Soul, but that was it - they were a forced connection, nothing more.

To add to the matter, they were too star struck with her, too willing to do anything she said, too willing to just obey. She had essentially ordered them to their deaths and in the end, they had gladly gone, but Faith was different.

Faith knew her before it all started, before the First returned. She knew her flaws, her weaknesses and accepted it - they were truly bonded in ways the others couldn't see or comprehend. They were Sisters Slayers. They were the last of the Chosen.

But that night, the First destroyed that bond - made a mockery of it and she could do nothing but stand and watch it all happen.

Her fist clenched under the steaming bath water as she clenched her eyes shut.

She should have been paying more attention, should have planned it through more thoroughly but Faith was the only able fighter left amongst the ranks. The only one that could keep up with her - her only equal. The others, no matter how well they learned, were still green.

Willow had been occupied with the transportation spell, and that only left Faith left to cover her back. Left Faith open for the slaughter.

For the thousandth time, she cursed the Powers That Be.

They were all about balance, but how was any of what had happened a part of the natural balance of things? Was it balance to allow her friends to die? Was it balance to rip the only love that Xander had found from his side after Anya's death, killing him effectively with her as he wasted away without her gentle touch? Or was it part of the balance to allow the Old Ones to return to their former glory - to allow them free reign over the Earth?

She didn't know what their game plan had been but whatever it was, this new world was shaped as a result. A world devoid of Magicks as she had known it, replaced by this chakra that was more destructive than any Black Magicks she had seen.

Willow had almost destroyed the world as they knew it, but chakra, this chakra destroyed the people from the inside out. It gave the people a means to fight but also means to destroy and a means to rule. It made the weak slaves to those in power and the strong addicted to its allure.

The Chakra Beasts and the Contracted Summons were the only vestiges of Demon life left, but the wars between men truly cut Buffy to the core. It made her fight with the First pale in comparison - for although many fought and died, they fought for freedom. The men of this day and age fought for mere strips of land, killing all that disagreed with their creed.

They eventually called themselves Shinobi, gloried mercenaries that killed for profit. The world was turned on its axis and she didn't know if she liked it - didn't know why she had even fought so hard in the first place.

She could feel the burning behind her eyes as tears threatened to fall, and she let them. She had spent too long pushing them back that she had grown so very tired of it all. Buffy didn't want to let the past continue to haunt her, didn't want to let it eat at her every waking minute of every day. The medic had to face what her actions had caused - what she had helped to shape. This was her work, her creation. And no matter how much she wished it wasn't, it would always be hers.

She just had to make do - there was nothing else to do.

By the time her eyes were dried, the bathwater had cooled long ago. Pulling the stopper, she allowed the water to drain but instead of getting out, she remained seated against the wall. She let the cold morning air assault her senses, causing her skin to break out into goose pimples.

She didn't fight it anymore, allowing whatever image, whatever memory that escaped from the recesses of her mind to come forward. It was so much easier that way, so much easier than fighting to stop them.

Laying in that tub, her physical senses assaulted by the cold, she remembered her friends, her family and all she had lost. When the images didn't come anymore, she began to make her way out of the bathroom.

* * *

Getting a towel from the bathroom hanger, she dried herself off and wrapped it securely above her breasts, leaving her hair to air dry. It was just too troublesome to do anything more. As she passed the mirror, she was transfixed with the young woman that met her gaze.

While eyes were slightly swollen and puffy, and the dark rings were still present under her eyes, they shined with an inner strength Buffy hadn't seen in quite some time and there was a sort of glow to her skin, a healthy glow. Leaving the bathroom, the blonde haired mother's smile, while small and subtle, was truly breathtaking, and it was this smile that her nephew, Naruto noticed first and foremost.

"Obasan! You smiling! Did something good happen? You never smile!" The boy was talking a mile a minute, obviously excited by the prospect of her smiling face. It only made the corners of her mouth widen all the more.

Stopping by the boy, Buffy ruffled his head only to earn a scowl from the kid, before she made her way into her own room, getting dressed for the day.

"Buffy-obasan! I'm not a kid no more - stop doing that! And you didn't answer my question! No fair! That's cheating!" The kid followed her into her room, only to be met with her bare back, which quickly caused the boy to go beet red. He was struck dumb - he could only stand and stare.

Sensing her little guest, she turned her head in his direction but giving the little brat a wink before cooing, "Naru-chan, if I didn't know any better, I would think you were turning into a pervert. I wonder what Sandaime-sama would say? Would he praise you for a hard day's work at peeping? I always thought he was a closet pervert. What do you think Naru-chan?"

She smirked at his scream as he ran from the room before yelling after him."Hey! Remember to brush your teeth and take a bath! Ya starting to smell you little brat! Wouldn't want to turn into a pervert and a stinker on the same day, would ya?"

Her reply was the slamming of the bathroom door and running water.

"Love ya too, Naru-chan!" She chuckled. The kid made it far too easy to poke fun at him, far too easy. Tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, she continued putting on her inner robe before taking the black kimono from its hanging place. Buffy tied a white sash around the middle and made her way to her bedroom vanity.

Taking her comb, she gently ran it through her golden tresses until the tangles were straightened out. There was no need for make-up, Buffy thought. She had foregone such measures - wasn't like anyone was going to see her up close and personal anyway.

Finished with her morning ritual, she left her room. On the way to the kitchen, she couldn't hear Naruto or the sound of running bathwater anymore, which meant he had already finished getting his clean on and was changing in his room.

_Well, that was fast._

He would probably want some breakfast soon, or rather, lunch, she corrected herself as she looked at the kitchen clock that was shaped in the form of a frog.

_1700_

She didn't understand Naruto's obsession with the little amphibians but he had nagged her until she had gotten the clock. It was too troublesome sometimes to even fight the little hellion.

Looking through the fridge, she was a little surprised at its empty contents. She was sure she had stocked up enough for the week, but what was done was done and wishing for it wouldn't do anything but cause a hell of a lot more headaches in the long run.

It just meant they would have to go out for lunch and shop for future ingredients while they were at it. Naruto would no doubt love the thought of Ichiraku's Ramen for lunch, no matter how unhealthy it was to have the noodles all the time.

Speaking of the Devil, Buffy noticed Naruto come running through the kitchen, stopping right by her.

Leaning against the sink, her hands tucked into the folds of her kimono sleeves, she inspected him. He was dressed in an orange T-Shirt with the Uzumaki Spiral emblazoned on the back in red, just like the one on her Kimono. With his still damp hair, he was definitely a cutie, not that she would ever tell him that.

"That'll do. Anyway, it looks like we're out of food, so we'll be going out to eat for now," Buffy exclaimed as she got her heeled sandals by the door as Naruto did likewise, following her actions. "We'll do a bit of shopping afterwards, so be prepared to help carry the bags, we can't have the lady doing all of it, can we?"

"Humph! What lady! All I see is obasan!" the kid exclaimed, hurrying up after her as they left apartment.

"Is that right? So, you wouldn't even help this poor obasan carry her bags even if she's taking you to Ichiraku's Ramen Bar?" As they stepped out into the sun, with its rays beating down on her back, she couldn't help but smile again.

Hearing that they would be going to his favorite food stand, Naruto couldn't help but jump up and down in excitement. "Yatta! You the best obasan! Pork ramen! Pork ramen! Pork ramen!"

The kid's cries for pork ramen were loud and boisterous and she could hear the obvious joy in his voice as he danced and skipped around her. Buffy didn't even mind that he forgot to mention the bags, she knew that no matter how much he complained, he would always be the first to help her.

As they were walking towards the Ichiraku's Ramen Bar, she couldn't help but notice the lack of animosity the villagers were showing them. Whenever they were out and about, there was always at least one person glaring at them or looking down their noses at them as if they were worse than dirt. But all she saw were thoughtful expressions as they took the boy in and his caretaker.

She had expected her earlier actions to bring about more fear, more loathing than ever before but whatever this was, it wasn't what she had been expecting. Not at all.

Naruto seemed to sense the change as well, as he quieted down, shrinking into himself, grabbing hold of her hand and giving it a tight squeeze. She reciprocated the show of affection and they continued on their way, talking about anything and everything to take their minds away from the strange happenings around the village square.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N: **Wanted to update a little earlier this week, as there won't be any time by the weekend. Not only is there Thanksgiving, my Birthday falls on Sunday as well. In any case, have safe and warm Thanksgiving everyone. See you all later next time.


	13. Chapter 12

**A Slice of Life**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing. All Buffy-related material belongs to Joss Whedon and all Naruto-related material is owned by Kishimoto.

**Warning:** Mentions of near Super!Buffyness. Slice of life and all the inane things we face in life. Stories are based on Canon, but are changed to better integrate Buffy. Slightly skewed timeline in Naruto-verse - if events and people don't match up, make a note and comment. All questions, comments and concerns can be addressed in the review section.

* * *

Walking hand in hand with Naruto through the village square, Buffy couldn't help but think about the Slayer Essence and how her control had been slowly weakening throughout the years or more accurately, the Demon itself had only gotten stronger.

It had started with the Scythe and The Spell and with every death, with every sacrifice drenched with blood and tears over the years as they battled the First, it slowly grew in strength. The Beast had even developed a consciousness of sorts, and the past few weeks had been especially trying for her. Its whisperings of death, of carnage and what it would do once it had wrestled control from her grasp was truly frightening. It had been fine when she was alone, with no one to care for, but with recent developments, she couldn't put it off any longer.

She had to do something, and soon.

_Tonight. It has to be tonight._

Her hands tightened marginally without her notice and Naruto looked up at her, his face scrunched up as he pulled at her sleeves to get her attention. "Oba-"

"Buffy!"

The shout had interrupted whatever Naruto was about to say, effectively garnering the attention of both aunt and nephew as they turned their heads to the side, curious as to the caller. It wasn't everyday that someone actually, _willingly,_ talked to them, much less called out to them in public in broad daylight where the villagers could bear witness everything.

"Buffy! My _blossoming_ flower of _youth_!"

The voice sounded again, this time an octave higher. It really was a bit too early to be that energetic, Buffy thought. It seemed the villagers thought likewise, for they instantly broke out into whispers, pointing every so often at her. The commotion even had the shopkeepers stopping mid-action, scurrying from their stands to the side of the street to glimpse a view at the events unfolding around aunt and nephew.

Buffy only rolled her eyes at their actions. For people who desperately wished to dissociate themselves with the black sheep of Konoha, they sure seemed interested in how their lives turned out. They were always too nosey for their own good.

The medic had been preoccupied with the villagers and her internal ramblings had shifted her priorities, but the voice definitely sounded familiar. Too familiar - in a definitely bad way. Then her eyes widened as her body went taut.

_That voice - _

_Those words-_

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

"Naruto, we need to go. Now," Buffy spoke, brows creasing and lips turning deepening into a stern line as she pulled the diminutive blonde away from the potential disaster that was just waiting to happen. And it was a disaster of epic proportions - Apocalyptic worthy. She couldn't believe that bastard would try this shit _now, _when everyone could see them - when _Naruto_ could _see_. The kid wouldn't leave her alone if he ever saw.

"B-b-but basan! That ca-calling after y-y-you!" the boy stuttered as he resisted her grip, pulling incessantly at her slender fingers. The smaller of the two even went as far as planting his heels into the dirt to delay their departure. "W-why we have to go?"

"Naruto, just listen without asking question, neh? There just isn't enough time. Just trust me, _we have to go_. Now." Buffy stressed the last few words, hoping behind hope that the kid would just let it go.

"B-but w-why? Who's calling you!" Naruto continued protesting, their little scuffle leaving a fine trail on the dirt beaten path and that was when he heard it - laughter.

Curiosity got the better of him and he turned towards his audience, something he usually avoided if he could. The villagers were laughing - some were snickering as they attempted to hold in their chuckles but for the most part, they were bent over, clutching their stomachs as they pointed to something Naruto couldn't see. It only served to puzzle the child and he squinted at his surroundings, attempting to find the source of their humor. "Obasan, they laughing! Why they laughing?"

"They would be laughing too, huh? _Bastards,_" Buffy hissed. But it wasn't like she could blame them - if the situation was reversed, she would definitely be laughing as well; however, it wasn't. It was happening to her and that made the situation all the more _not_ funny. The day had started out so well, but it was quickly proving to be another tiresome and drawn out affair and her little charge wasn't making it any better.

Enough was enough.

She quickly stopped her movements, causing the tyke to run right into her. He started rubbing at his nose, complaining about the whole affair but she didn't let him do much else as she quickly scooped him up in her arms. Quickly channeling chakra to her feet, she pushed off and they were gone.

* * *

Buffy was but a blur, her hair whipping about behind her, sandals barely touching the beaten path as she raced through the market with Naruto trapped in her bosom.

"Oba-obasan! H-hey! W-wa-! L-l-let me off! St-stop! H-h-hey!" Her little bundle kept wriggling about in her arms.

She ignored his sputtered protests, as she focused her attention on safely navigating busy streets of Konohagakure. It was a good thing she did, for an elderly woman carrying her shopping bags stepped onto the streets - right into Buffy's path. Seeing the woman, Buffy relegated an extra burst of chakra to the soles of her feet, and jumping clean past the woman.

Judging by the dropped bags, the woman was clearly surprised. "H-how rude! Youngsters these days have no respect for their elders! In my day-"

"Sorry! Won't happen again!" Buffy yelled as she looked back, cutting the woman off before she could get started on her rant.

The medic didn't have anything against the woman, she just didn't have the time to spare considering who her opponent was. Buffy hoped that her impromptu sprint would place enough distance between her and her pursuer. If they didn't make it out, there was no telling what the green clad menace would subject her to.

_Too slow. Still too slow._

Just as she was about to take to the rooftops to allow her to cover more ground, a large shadow appeared in front of her, forcing her to quickly stop. She was doomed - she knew it.

The medic didn't even realize when Naruto's feet touched the ground, effectively escaping from her grasp or the fact that he was currently badmouthing her, muttering under his breath about crazy aunts and their penchant for leaving him in the dark about everything.

She didn't realize any of this, so focused was she on the very human wall obstructing her path. He was her nightmare in all his green spandex wearing glory as he gave her a thumbs up, all the while smiling. He was quite oblivious towards the sniggers and chuckles that his appearance garnered.

Disbelief coursed through her veins. Buffy even subtly disrupted her chakra flow as she closed her eyes, in hopes that it was all a Genjutsu. She even went as far as biting the inside of her mouth until she tasted iron but when her eyes opened, she was still met with spandex that hugged in all the wrong places.

_Not a Genjutsu._

Buffy grimaced as she rubbed her temple, feeling the oncoming headache forming and that was when she realized that Naruto was no longer in her arms. Looking towards the ground, she found the little brat staring at the green monstrosity.

The kid's mouth was hanging wide open, wide enough to catch the numerous flies that hung about the market square in search of sustenance and his eyes were just as wide. She could see the disbelief swimming in his ocean blue orbs.

"Gai-san. What a ... surprise ... running into you like this," Buffy finally spoke, after what seemed like an eternity. She gave a strained smile as she tried desperately to steer her gaze away from his caterpillar-like eyebrows, focusing instead on the point of his chin.

She was far from the vain girl she used to be, but it was like a train-wreck - she couldn't help but steal the occasional glance or two. In all her years, she had never seen such all encompassing brows; it was like they had a life of their own. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought they were a new Demon breed hell bent on eating the man's face whole.

But knowing what she knew, they could only be his eyebrows. It was just that they were just so out there - so surreal. She hoped he didn't notice her covert glances, and knowing him, he probably didn't. But it was the principle of the matter - it just wasn't right.

"Buffy! My blossoming flower of youth! I was calling after you, but you were busy demonstrating your youthfulness with your morning training!" Gai replied, both hands firmly planted on his hips as he laughed boisterously. Just as quickly as he had started, he became silent again as he took her hand, staring intently into her hazel eyes. "Taking such care of your nephew - your spirit burns strongly Buffy, with the power of youth! It's comparable to my eternal rival, the hip and cool Kakashi!"

Buffy discreetly attempted to dislodge his hold with her free hand, but the man's grip wouldn't loosen one bit. She knew her smile was starting to crack at the seams, but it wasn't like she could do anything about it.

The man was like a vulture, circling around until he found a moment's weakness to strike. It only served to frighten her all the more.

She was in deep shit and looking again at her little nephew, she knew he wasn't going to be of much help - Naruto was still staring at Gai as if he didn't even know what to make of him. In other words, dumbstruck.

"Morning training. Right ... that's exactly what it was. And Gai-san ... um, was there anything you needed? Naruto and I are a bit busy today, so, if there's really nothing important, we really,_ really_ need to go. Right Naruto?"

When the brat didn't answer, she discreetly flicked the back of his head with the hand that wasn't trapped by the green menace. That seemed to get him over his initial shock as he rubbed the back of his head, glaring daggers at her.

Naruto opened his mouth, but closed it and then a smile appeared that just spoke volumes of his devious nature - there was no other way to describe his smile but foxy. She really wasn't going to like this.

"I don't 'member anything important basan! We free the whole day Gai-san! Dattebayo!" When he noticed her stare, he quickly turned his smile innocent, his lips widening until his eyes turned into half moons. Buffy wasn't sure who he was kidding, but she wasn't buying it.

_Two can play at that game._

Excited with the prospect of a potential date, the green clad menaced released her and began squirming in place, his body practically wriggling like a demented worm, only to stop with a fist pumped into the air as his burned with determination. "It is the springtime of our youth my beautiful flower! Let us not waste such a fine opportunity and make splendid memories to commemorate this occasion! YOSHHHH!"

While her admirer was spouting nonsense, he was quite oblivious as Buffy crouched before her little trouble maker, placing her hands over her knees. "Oh? I suppose you're right, it's been a while since I've seen Gai-san and we have a lot to catch up on - seems to have something to tell me. It'll probably take a while and we couldn't _dream_ of asking Gai-san to stop by Ichiraku's Ramen Bar, that would be too much of a hassle. You wouldn't want to impose on him, neh?"

The corners of Buffy's lips pulled into a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "But you're ok with that, right Naru-chan? After all, you did say we didn't have to do anything else today. I'm sure-"

"Hey! Ob-obasan! W-wait!" Naruto cried as he interrupted her mid-sentence, the smile that had been adorning his face wiped clean off at Buffy's words. The little brat didn't want to help her, that was fine. She could deal. But working against her with the enemy - that was just_ low_. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it! W-we c-can still go to Ichiraku's, right?" Buffy didn't answer, she just continued to look at him. "Pretty pl-please?"

Seeing his desperation now, she could only raise a sculpted brow as she turned her head towards Gai before looking back. Naruto's panicked expression quickly turned annoyed as he realized she had been playing him all along.

His eyes narrowed while his lips pursed together as if he just tasted something incredibly sour. The little fox even crossed his hands together, giving an impressive stomp with his right foot in a show of defiance, kicking up dust as he stared right back at her. Buffy always was competitive, so when the brat did his impromptu little tantrum, well, it was war. Neither aunt or nephew was willing to back down. They were just stubborn like that.

"..."

Buffy cocked her head to side, her eyes narrowing at the edges slightly.

"..."

Naruto merely jutted his chin in reply, clearly not giving an inch. He was concentrating so hard, she could even see a lone drop of sweat making its way down the side of his head.

"Please allow me to join in on your youthful activities!" She sensed him coming, but Naruto wasn't as lucky.

"Wh-what? Hey!" The younger blonde was scared out of his mind when Gai appeared out of nowhere right next to their faces, causing him to quickly stand only to bump into Gai as the man attempted to break his fall. The little blonde gave a strangled cry as fell right on his butt. "Umph! W-what was that for? That wasn't fair!"

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I guess I just don't know my own strength!" Following his apology, he immediately gave the kid the thumbs up and a smile. A very blinding smile.

That seemed to be the decision maker for the boy, since as soon as he dusted himself off, he grasped the fabric of Gai's pants until the man stopped his nonsense. "Is something wro-"

"Gai-san! S-s-sorry! Me and obasan are very busy today. And I just forgot ok? We have a lot of shopping to do. A lot! And-and we really busy! So you can't c-come with us! Sorry!" Naruto even accompanied his little apology with a quick bow. "So-"

Gai swept the boy into a bone crushing hug, tears flowing freely from his chocolate brown orbs as he spun the two of them around and around in a circle in the middle of the street.

Buffy almost felt sorry for the brat, almost. But being a third party witness to the whole event, it was truly amusing. It wasn't often that someone else was the target of Gai's affections, and being an outsider to the whole affair, she could definitely understand why the villagers always laughed at his antics.

Naruto desperately attempted to catch her eye as he reached out for her hand, but she merely looked on.

"Naruto-kun! Such youth! Such passion! Such honesty! I can definitely feel your burning spirit! Your heartfelt apology has touched me! OHHHH! I'm burning up! YOSHHHH!"

"H-hey! G-Gai-san! W-a-a! Pl-please! Ugh. Let me down! I-I-I think I'm going to be sick." The last part was muttered quietly to himself as Naruto covered his mouth. Buffy had to admit the diminutive blonde was starting to look a little green around the edges.

"Gai-san, I think that's enou-" the medic started, stepping in now that things had gone further than she anticipated but was interrupted when Gai stopped mid-swing - with Naruto's slumped figure practically hitting the floor. The boy was practically frothing at the mouth at this point. She suppressed a wince. That didn't look good at all.

Gai quickly released the boy, turning his face away from his audience and started to weep into his right sleeve. Loudly. It was truly a pathetic sight for a man, especially a man who was suppose to be a battle hardened Shinobi.

Turning her eyes from the self proclaimed Green Beast of Konoha, she observed her wayward charge. Despite his freedom, Naruto was too dizzy to enjoy it - his world was turned upside down it seemed, as he swayed every which way as he tried desperately to get to her. Feeling a sharp pain in her chest, she immediately made a grab his hand and pulled. The kid landed in between her legs and held on for dear life. She couldn't fault him for that.

Preoccupied with Naruto, she didn't notice it when Gai took hold of both her hands as he kneeled on the dusty path. "Look deep into my eyes, Buffy, and accept my sincere apology, and notice my handsome manly features!" The idiot gave her one of those blinding smiles again. It was quickly becoming apparent that they were a trademark of sorts for the man and she used the term very loosely.

"Gai-san, I understand. So if you're through, I'd really li-" Buffy's words were cut off as green clothed Shinobi pulled away, fist pumping in the air as a fresh batch of tears appeared.

"Ugh! My beautiful flower! I let my burning youthful spirit take over and didn't consider either of your feelings! What despicable un-youthful actions! I'm not fit to be in your presence! As punishment, I shall run around Konoha 500 times. On my hands!"

Making good on his promise, Gai got on his hands and he was off, shooting off like a bullet, leaving a fine trail of dust in his wake.

"Behold, the power of YOUTH!"

The world weary blond could still hear his ramblings even when the man was a mere speck at edge of her vision. Buffy couldn't help but sigh.

The Green Beast of Konoha was out and about doing his rounds, so he was out of her hair. For now. But the damage was already done. Looking down, Naruto was still clutching her robes but he had long since lost consciousness.

_What doesn't kill 'im, only makes 'im stronger. Should anyway. Eh._

With deceptively youthful hands, she picked the passed out Naruto by the pits of his arms, cradling him against her chest. Every so often, the boy would whimper, as if remembering his recent trauma.

At the time, it seemed like a good plan, but seeing what her actions had wrought, she couldn't help but feel a stab of guilt at the whole thing. Buffy didn't think good mothers allowed their children to be practically maimed to prove a point - no matter how irritated they may be.

She pushed her bangs out of her eyes, and looked out of the peripheral of her vision. The shop owners were back where they belonged - behind their stalls. The villagers, for the most part, had soon lost interest as soon as the spandex clad Shinobi had vanished but there were still some that took the occasional glance.

It didn't bother Buffy that they snuck peeks here and there, what bothered her was how they looked at the two now. Sure, there were some that still looked down their noses, but on more than one face, she could see lingering smiles. Those villagers looked at Naruto and her as if they was human. It was definitely high on the weird factor. She didn't like change - just look at how long it had taken Buffy to cope with her feelings for the boy.

With much on her mind, she continued on her way.

* * *

As she walked by the 'Pink Bookstore,' she happened to notice another one of the village's so called Elite. The spandex wearing Shinobi may have been gone but it seemed another pervert had wasted no time in taking his place.

"Nyuh! Hohoho heheheh huhuhuhuhu!" It was the strange laugh, if she could even call it that, that attracted her attention. It was reminiscent of a monkey's chattering - a deranged circus monkey, most definitely, but a monkey nonetheless.

The sight of him wasn't much better. The gray haired Shinobi in front of her was practically salivating at the mouth as he flitted back and forth between the multiple book stands, wringing his hands anxiously. At the angle she was standing, Buffy could even see the fanatical gleam in the Jounin's right eye - she could already guess what he was so engrossed in and it was nothing good. Men were all the same - pigs.

"Kaa-san, what's that man doing? Why's he laughing to himself?" a girl asked, pulling on the hem of her mother's kimono as the two passed by, no doubt grocery shopping if their paper bags were any indication.

"Hmmm?" The women looked down at her daughter and followed the girl's finger, leading directly to the Jounin in question. Immediately, the women turned red as a tomato. "I-it's n-nothing dear. Just a man who doesn't have any principles! R-run along dear! We mustn't be late," the woman stuttered out, obviously flustered. She pulled the girl along, glaring daggers at the man who was so obviously lost in his own little fantasy world. "Disgraceful!"

It seemed Buffy wasn't the only one holding that same opinion, but since there was no point in confronting the obviously demented idiot, she decided to just let the whole matter go and walk by. Whatever she had to say on the matter would just go in one ear and out the other.

If he wanted to get his little jollies on with two dimensional women behind the privacy of his own doors, that was fine by her. As long as Buffy didn't have to be there when he started rocking his metaphorical boat, he could do anything for all she cared.

But before Buffy could do more than take a few steps, however, the Shinobi turned and stared straight at her. It seemed she was caught and the blonde could do little more than stop and freeze mid-step - she unconsciously hugged Naruto closer to her chest. For the second time that day, she checked if she was caught unwittingly in a Genjutsu - she sadly wasn't.

Time seemed to slow as the two stared at one another. Buffy didn't know what to do, her mind just sort of blanked out but her decision was made for her as the man lunged. She instantly closed her eyes and waited for the end. And waited. And waited. And waited.

Cautiously, she took a peak with her right eye and found the man mere inches away from her - his gaze transfixed on the wall behind her.

"W-what? They made it into a _movie?_"

Following his awe-filled stare, she turned her head to the side. _Icha Icha Paradise._ The vein in her head was pulsating something fierce as her eyes filled with fire but she didn't want to cause a scene, so she started to take deep breathes, allowing the warmth Naruto provided to ease her frazzled nerves.

It took the elite Shinobi several seconds to notice her presence, but when he did, barely batted an eyelash. He acted as if it was normal routine for him to find someone's face mere inches from his own. "I didn't know you were a fan of _Icha Icha Paradise_ as well Uzumaki-san." He gave her one of those half-moon smiles that just spoke of innocence. With that said, the man turned back to the billboard, fawning over it once more.

_That does it!_

Buffy shifted Naruto to her left, all the while rolling up her right sleeve as she advanced on the oblivious gray haired Jounin.

"This is just wonderful. Maybe I should go reserve a tick-"

The man's speech was interrupted with a slap to the face courtesy of one Uzumaki Buffy. The sound of flesh hitting flesh resounded through the street as the Shinobi was caught unawares.

The pervert flew backwards several meters, skidding to a stop on the dirt beaten path only to land on his chin with his legs dangling in front of dazed face, a small hand print spanning the right side of his cheek. Hatake Kakashi, Gai's supposedly eternally hip and cool rival, was anything but as he lay splattered on the ground, his body twitching of its own accord every so often.

"Wa-a ..."

"Humph! Not everyone shares your hobbies! _Disgusting_ pig!" Buffy hissed, venom dripping from every syllable as she stomped by, holding her nose as if she smelled something particularly foul. The nerve of the man. How _dare _he, Buffy thought as she stomped away from Kakashi's now prone form.

* * *

"Still alive?" The soft dulcet tones were laced with amusement as her legs prodded at the still prone figure of one of Konoha's most esteemed Shinobi. The woman couldn't stifle the chuckle that burst forth from her full red lips at her friend's predicament.

The Kunoichi's smirked as she crouched before her comrade, poking his masked cheeks with the index of her right hand. "You do know you deserve that right?"

Pathetic moaning was the only reply she received, which only served to further fuel her amusement. "I did warn you, on several occasions might I add, that not everyone's going to see eye to eye with you in regards to your little ... what did you call it, literary food of the Kamis?"

"Common ya big idiot," she muttered as she lifted the Shinobi up, making no extra effort to be gentle as she supported him with her slender shoulders. "I guess we better head back - I swear, if Asuma was so curious, he should have gone himself. He makes the Nara seem ambitious. Men - can't live with them and you certainly can't rely on them." She rolled her crimson orbs at her own words.

"Uzumaki-san had the right idea. I like her."

She meant it.

* * *

Buffy sighed as she deposited Naruto onto the stool next to her own - the kid immediately slumped forward, still out like a light.

"Afternoon, Buffy, what can I get ya today?" Teuchi, the owner of the Ramen bar greeted her, giving her a grin. Buffy couldn't help but notice that whenever the chef smiled, the wrinkles that littered the man's aged appearance virtually disappeared - he looked decades younger.

"Teuchi-san, good afternoon," Buffy intoned, inclining her head in greeting. "Some green tea would be nice, if it's not too much trouble." The twitching of her lips could barely be called a smile, but she didn't have energy for much else.

"Busy mornin'?" commented the chef inquisitively as he set the warm brew before her, nodding in Naruto's direction. "And it ain't no trouble serving you two - you're our best customers after all."

Buffy couldn't help but snort at the truth behind that simple statement. Naruto just loved the ramen at the bar, there was no other way of saying it. If he could, he'd probably eat the stuff morning, noon and night - he lived and breathed for the stuff. She had lost count of the number of times they had visited the old man and his ramen bar.

The medic lifted her tea cup, blowing on the surface gently, creating tiny ripples, as she replied. "You could say that."

"Heard you ran into a bit of trouble with one of the Shinobi?" Teuchi smiled cheekily as he regarded her, his arms crossed.

"Oh? News travels fast, huh? Imagine that," she muttered, as she tipped her cup, savoring the bitterness of the tea leaves.

If there was one thing that she could count on, it was the town gossip - within a couple of hours, everyone was up to date with everyone else' affairs. It was like they had nothing better to do, and knowing them, they probably didn't.

It felt like she was in High School all over again. While she didn't have Cordelia and her running commentary on Buffy's constant fashion failures, she did have the villagers and their constant passive aggressive asses to deal with. The blonde still didn't know which was the lesser of the two evils.

Teuchi's only reply upon seeing her mulish expression boisterous laughter that seemed to reverberate around her - the man certainly had a set of longs for an old timer.

Taking her eyes off of her tea, she finally noticed what was missing. "Teuchi-san, where's Ayame?"

"Finally noticed, huh? She caught a cold not too long back, still feeling out of it, much like Naruto over there."

When the last of his words were finished, their line of conversation also ended.

Teuchi went to the back of his shop, no doubt checking his wares over - the clanking of pots and pans only served to prove her point. With the cheerful man gone, Buffy went back to her tea, enjoying the pleasant warmth that coursed through her veins with every sip.

Setting her tea cup down, she turned her attention towards Naruto. Everything she had been doing and was going to do was all for him, she just hoped the brat would realize this and stop giving her such a hard time.

_Doubt it._

For all Naruto went through, she was amazed at how vibrant he was. The boy was full of life, full of color and so very innocent. She couldn't help but reach out to run her hands through his hair, trying to assure herself that he was really there, that he wasn't just an illusion her depraved mind had cooked up. He obviously enjoyed her ministrations, since he leaned into her touch, the twitching of his lips giving way to a smile.

A smile that seemed just a little _too_ innocent.

"Wa-wait! Ow- stop! Buffy-basan! Th-that hurts!" Naruto protested as he fell from his chair, running his hand over where Buffy had pinched him, puffing up his cheeks in what could only be called a pout. "What is it, pick on Naruto day?"

"No one likes a drama-queen shortie," Buffy replied as she went back to her tea.

"I'm not a shortie! I'm still growing - unlike some people! You're just jealous obasan that you'll always be _soooo_ short!" The boy obviously forgot about his supposed injury as she jumped to his feet, pointing his index finger at her, his nose pointed in air.

Buffy batted his finger away, not even looking. "Didn't I tell you pointing at people was rude, short stuff?"

She didn't even respond to the second half of his statement, she had lost that insecurity over her height years ago; it didn't seem that important in comparison to her other problems. Namely, Demons with the power to enslave all of mankind gunning for her blood every chance they got - which was pretty much every day.

"Admit it, basan, you're just jealous." The boy seemed smug as he crossed his arms, taking her lack of answer as an admission of defeat.

"Sorry, did you say something? A little hard hearing you all the way from up here."

"Just you wait and see! When I grow up, I'll be really tall and really strong and then everyone will ... everyone will ... uggh!" Naruto's face flushed as he exploded, gesturing wildly, but by the end, he just seemed to lose his steam. He was quiet as he climbed on his stool, his face still red from all the excitement as he looked at nothing in particular.

All the hustle and bustle from the front seemed to have alerted Teuchi, for he soon emerged from the back room. His eyes were questioning as they landed on Buffy, who merely nodded in Naruto's direction.

"Somethin' wrong Naruto? Lookin' a little down in the dumps."

"No."

"Alright then. Heard all about your little adventure and I'm sure you're hungry. How's about a bowl of pork ramen? I remember it's your favorite." Seeing the boy's eyes light up, the chef got started on the ramen, getting out the noodles and heating them in water but his hopes were dashed as boy quickly looked away, all without uttering a word.

"He'll have a pork ramen, Teuchi-san," Buffy answered, cutting in when the kid looked like he wasn't going to be saying anything anytime soon.

"I'll get right on it but what about you? Anything else I can get for you?" Teuchi answered as he prepared their meal. "You've just been sitting there with your tea, I'm sure you're hungry as well, how about bowl yourself?"

"I'm not particularly hungry, but thanks for the off-"

"Nonsense, like I always say, everybody could do with a bit of ramen and that's not just because I'm a ramen chef. And a bowl ain't going ta kill ya - I won't take no for an answer," the chef interrupted as he placed a steaming bowl of miso ramen in front of her, doing the same for her currently sulking nephew.

Seeing no other way out of her predicament, Buffy grabbed one of the disposable chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu," she recited as she broke the sticks in half. When she didn't hear Naruto's accompanying phrase, she cocked her head to the side, watching him. She could tell he was at war with himself, but it seemed his stomach was winning the battle if the drool was any indication.

"Naruto, I can see you drooling," Buffy deadpanned. Realizing that he had been caught, the younger of the two quickly wiped the saliva that had been hanging from his lips, blushing even more than Buffy thought possible.

He was almost the same color as Willow's blood red locks - quite an impressive feat. "There's no use hiding it now, ya know. Just eat - how else are you going to get bigger. Aren't you going to show me how big you'll get? Or were you lying? Is that what you are? A li-"

"I'm not a liar! I'm not. I'll show you - I'll show everyone."

The words were full of conviction and Buffy knew that he was telling the truth. The world would tremble when Naruto was done with it.

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**A/N**: The Winter Holiday has come and gone, and half my break is now officially over, which is quite saddening due to the Spring Semester approaching. I hope you all have had nice holiday break. I'd like to take a moment and thank you all for your continued support, and extra thanks for those who take time after reading my chapters to leave a comment here and there. It's much appreciated.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**Root is Life**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing. All Buffy-related material belongs to Joss Whedon and all Naruto-related material is owned by Kishimoto.

**Warning:** Mentions of near Super!Buffyness. Slice of life and all the inane things we face in life. Stories are based on Canon, but are changed to better integrate Buffy. Slightly skewed timeline in Naruto-verse - if events and people don't match up, make a note and comment. All questions, comments and concerns can be addressed in the review section.

* * *

"Report," the voice intoned.

Wasting no time, the lone Root Agent kept his voice steady as he kneeled before his Lord and Master, voice void of any and all inflection as he gave his account. "Yes, Danzou-sama. News has spread of the woman's startlingly similar appearance and her claim to the boy; the entire village believes her to be the container's maternal aunt and the Hokage-sama's continued meetings with the woman only further support this claim."

"Yes, these meetings - Hiruzen has been keeping much from his council of advisors," Danzou mused momentarily before continuing on with his line of questioning. "Have you been able to decipher the nature of these so called visits the two share?"

"No, Danzou-sama."

"I see," Danzou stated, his voice sharp and crisp; there was nothing soft to the man. He was all sharp and jagged edges - a product of much fighting and bloodshed, a product of Shinobi life. "Then what of the boy?"

"The demon container appears overjoyed with his connection to the supposed Uzumaki woman. It is said that wherever she appears, the container is not far behind."

"And the villagers? How do they take to her foreign presence?"

"While curiosity has them eager for information on the woman and her activities within the village, they dare not approach lest a repeat incident at the Academy should occur. At the present time, most are content to keep their distances from the woman and child, but they do so more out of fear than common courtesy."

"As expected. The wayward sheep would no doubt be able to sense the dangers that lurk behind that innocent facade. And the Shinobi under Hiruzen's control? What do they make of the woman and her sudden appearance into the very heart of the village?"

Throughout their exchange, the Root Agent had kept his gaze to the floor, allowing his bangs to obscure his face from view - a servant had no place gazing upon their Lord's form. It was ingrained into them that they were of different ilk, that they were inferior in every way, shape and form, and that it was their fate to obey, but just this once, the boy hesitated.

His eyes strayed from the cold and hard floor, discretely taking in Danzou's form and what he saw left the boy afraid of answering. Danzou's voice had been just as cold and inflectionless as the his own, but his eyes, they told of another story - they shined with the light of curiosity. His Lord was truly interested in his answer and that was never a good sign in Root.

Immediately he thought of Shin. He thought of the new round of tests, a new round of experiments that left the body on the brink of death and the soul wishing for its sweet release. A bead of sweat began to form on the youth's temple, but he dared not make a move lest he bring notice to his sudden hesitation. Knowing that there was no way to avoid his fate, he forged on, pushing away all the unwanted memories to the darkest recesses of his mind until only dull lifeless eyes shone through. Until he was the perfect Root weapon.

"The Shinobi respect her Danzou-sama." The very air around him seemed to freeze as soon as he finished his sentence and he unconsciously tensed, his entire body going rigid, waiting for the threat to come and go. But that was wishful thinking on his part - it had always been.

_Root was life. _

"Explain," Danzou replied, his voice as chilling and cold as the very air around them. From his covert glances, the boy could clearly see the tightening of the man's lips until they formed an angry line and the slight narrowing of the man's eyes.

"While they do not trust her, they respect her Danzou-sama. They have seen her conviction, the lengths that she would and could go to protect her charge and the skills at her disposal," the youth hurriedly replied.

_There's no point in delaying the inevitable_, he thought, before he took a much needed breath, and carried on. "Because of this, she has caught the interest of many Jounin, one particular advocate of hers being Maitou Gai, the talented Taijutsu specialist. It is the talk of the town, how the man follows her night and day just hoping to get a glimpse of her."

When the raven haired youth finished, he was met with silence, which only served to unnerve him further. While it was true that the Danzou was not a man of words, there was never a moment that he was at a lost for them. Seeing such a side of the otherwise unflappable man was truly disconcerting.

_It seems that times are indeed changing. What else will change because of you, Uzumaki-san?_

After what felt like an eternity to him, Danzou finally replied, breaking the boy out of his musings. So absorbed in his thoughts, the Root trained soldier had missed whatever his Lord's next words, and momentarily flushed in shame before stuttering, "Y-yes, Danzou-sama?"

"I said that will be all for today."

Following his statement, Danzou slowly began to rise, the rustling of cloth as his robes pooled around him and the familiar echoes of his trusted cane impacting the chilly surface that was made up the cavern of Root's headquarters could be heard. Before exiting the chambers, the Leader of Root stood with his back to his subordinate, before imparting his last words of wisdom for the day. "Perhaps, it is time you were reminded what it truly means to be a member of Root."

With his parting words, Danzou was gone.

In his wake, the raven collapsed onto his knees.

_And so it begins._

To be a Shinobi meant death, meant everlasting sacrifice and duty - the Village was above all else. Even one's own life and happiness paled in comparison to the whole. Just from his voice alone, the Root agent understood all that his Lord had sacrificed over the years and would continue to sacrifice in the name of Konoha.

But what of the Root agents that have come and gone over the years. They were orphans, the outcasts and the trash that the Village could not and would not take claim of. When they fell in battle, their names were not etched on the Memorial Stone that stood testament to the fallen. They had no friends, no family to remember them when they had passed on from the World of the Living.

To be a Shinobi meant death. To be Root was to be a ghost - never seen and never heard. To be Root was to be alone. To never exist. They had no hope. No escape. Contemplating all this, the youth could not help but remember Shin again, his first and last friend and what the teen had said all those years ago.

_Root is Life_

* * *

**To Be Continued**_  
_

**A/N:** I have no excuse for not updating, but let's not dwell on that. As usual, forgive the less than polished work I release and comment if you could.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

**From Whence It Came - Part I**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing. All Buffy-related material belongs to Joss Whedon and all Naruto-related material is owned by Kishimoto.

**Warning:** Mentions of near Super!Buffyness. Slice of life and all the inane things we face in life. Stories are based on Canon, but are changed to better integrate Buffy. Slightly skewed timeline in Naruto-verse - if events and people don't match up, make a note and comment. All questions, comments and concerns can be addressed in the review section.

* * *

Darkness enveloped her.

It ate away at her senses. She couldn't touch. She couldn't feel. Try as she might, she couldn't even make out her own hand that hovered mere inches from the mask others called a face. Seeing the futility in her actions, the woman slowly lowered her hand until they came to rest in her lap.

Left in the prison crafted by the confines of her own mind, she couldn't do anything but listen to the sound of her own uneven breaths. The breaths that bore testament to her life, if it could even be called that, in the here and now. It was a life built upon lies and even more lies until the day she died.

_Which is never,_ she thought sardonically. At the thought, the corners of her mouth twitched, the beginnings of a crooked smile blooming. How truly ironic her so called life had become. Before the Rising, every night was a fight for her life, a fight to push back the forces of Darkness that dared to thread upon human life.

Those of her Calling were chosen to fight, and fight they would. It was kill or be killed. None of them ever had a choice, it just wasn't an option. They would fight and they would die.

Alone. Always alone.

But that had changed with Spell, the Scythe and her Witch. The crimson haired Witch that stood against the Darkness and changed the tides despite her own insecurities. The Witch that empowered her fellow Sisters with age old Magics.

She made them stronger. Faster. Tied them to one another in ways no one could really understand. They would willingly kill for one another. Willingly died if it could save the other. They were beyond friends. They were Family.

_One girl in all the World no more,_ the woman thought as tears sprang forth unwittingly to once dry eyes.

* * *

It's finally over_, thought Buffy as she stared at the crater that use to be Sunnydale. When she had first approached Willow regarding the Spell, she hadn't thought things would work out the way they did. Honestly, she was expecting to die a third death. A final death. But she had been wrong. Wrong, just like everything else in her royally screwed up life but for once, she was grateful for it. _

_She was alive. Her friends and family were alive. The eldest Slayer smiled at the irony as she fingered the wound that should have left her at Death's Door._

"_Looks like the Hellmouth is officially closed for business," Faith said as she raised her hand, shielding her eyes from the bright morning light._

_"There's another one in Cleveland," was Gile's retort, which totally ruined the post-Apocalyptic battle high that she was experiencing. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at the statement and turned, just like everyone else, towards the man to express her displeasure. When her mentor noticed he had garnered everyone's attention, negative at that, he seemed to close into himself, returning to what he did best when faced with awkward situations - clean his glasses. "Not to spoil the moment."_

Too late, Watcher-mine, moment officially spoiled. _She hid the growing smile behind her hand._

_"We saved the world," Xander suddenly added, the wide grin taking years off his face, reminding her of the endearingly goofy teen that she had met all those years ago. And then her eyes flittered to the pirate patch and the feelings of guilt came flooding back. Another mistake on her part. Another mistake in a still growing list it would seem._

_"We _changed_ the world. I can feel them, Buffy. All over. Slayers are awakening everywhere," Willow, her witchy friend, corrected, effectively shifting the attention onto her and in the process, breaking her out of her musings._

_"We'll have to find them," her sister said, finally speaking up for the first time since their escape when she noticed Buffy's silence. It seemed Dawn had picked up on her sudden bout of depression and for that, she was grateful. It was difficult pretending all the time._

_"We have a lot of work ahead of us," her Watcher lectured, finally entering the conversation again._

_"Can I push him in?" the dark haired Slayer stated jokingly. At least, Buffy thought she was joking. You never could tell with Faith. That girl was just plain unpredictable and she hoped she would never change. _

_"You've got my vote," added the Witch, raising her finger in definite agreement of the Giles-pushing._

_"I just want to sleep, yo, for like a week!" Buffy could see from the corner of her eye Faith definitely getting into Gile's personal space the more she talked and snorted at the affronted look the usually prim and proper Watch sported at the perceived crime as he hastily backed away lest he fall flat on his butt. Now _that,_ would be a sight Buffy wouldn't mind seeing._

_"I guess we all could. If we wanted to," Dawn agreed, her hair flowing freely in the wind._

_"Yeah! The First is scrunched, so, what do you think we should do, Buffy?" Willow asked turning to Buffy, as she tucked a stray strand of her crimson locks behind her ear._

_"Yeah, you're not the one and only Chosen anymore. Just gotta live like a person. How's that feel?" _

_"Yeah, Buffy. What _are_ we going to do now?" _

_Faith and Dawnie definitely brought up valid questions, but she didn't have any answers to give. Ever since she was called, the future had looked so grim. How could it not? Slayers lived hard and died fast. Her entire life had been proof of that. _

_But now, now things were different. _

_The future didn't look so grim to her anymore. They suddenly had a world full of girls just like her. Girls newly tasked with defending the race of Man against the Evil. Girls that were no doubt left shaken with the changes around them and it was their job to find them. To train them. To give them the resources to aid them. To give them a chance at living their own lives free of Destiny, Fate and Prophecy. To give them -_

Freedom.

Yeah, a girl could definitely get use to that.

* * *

They had been so happy, so hopeful that a better tomorrow had finally come. But what fools they had been. Looking back, Buffy couldn't help but wince at their arrogance; did they truly believe they were different, that they were special, that they could invoke the powers of the Gods as they pleased to change the Balance and not face retribution for actions?

If anyone had told her that her choices on that fateful day would lead to the Fall of Mankind as they all knew it and to the birth of an age of violence and bloodshed, an age of Shinobi, she would have promptly laughed in their face. That and promptly kicked some major ass for the daily disruption of her _Me Time, _aka, shoe shopping. She would have done all that and more with new heels that were _just to die for._

"And die they did."

* * *

_"What's on the agenda this fine morning, Watcher-mine? What foul dastardly deed has the demon population committed this time that needs my own personal brand of slayage?" Buffy grumbled without humor as she stood with her hands on her hips in Gile's office. _

_She had just been about to embark on a journey of enlightenment, a journey self-exploration to find inner peace, not unlike Oz had once done, but that was now officially ruined. If that trip involved the Mall and their new collection of Jimmy Choos, well, no one else needed to know that, _especially_ not Giles. _

_"Terribly sorry for the inconvenience my dear, what with your busy schedule and all; I suppose those things you call shoes must wait another day to be purchased," was Gile's dry answer. He didn't bat an eyelash at her less than enthusiastic mood, as he continued to go over the papers that littered his desk. She almost gave into the urge to pout, almost._

_"You wound me, Giles! They're Jimmy Choo! The man's a genius, the greatest of our generation! I'll have you know they aren't _just_ shoes, they're works of _art, _a gift from the Heavens; I would know," she quipped, the smile on her face brightening with every passing minute as she continued to close the distance between the two until she was perched on his desk. Seeing her mentor's unimpressed look, she couldn't help but shrug her shoulders before adding, "Meh, I guess it's a young people's thing, you wouldn't understand."_

_"Yes, dear girl, forgive this old man his shortcomings; I'm not sure how I'll ever live with myself for failing to recognize the genius that is the Chimmy Goos, was it?" He cocked his head to the side, a thoughtful adorning his face at the name. "Chimmy Goos, odd name, that."_

_"Jimmy Choos Giles, Jimmy Choos!" She yelled, jumping off the desk in her excitement until she saw his smile, proof that he was having her on and this time, she gave into her urge to pout. "Totally uncalled for Giles! Totally uncalled for."_

_Giles looked at her, his right brow raised. "Buffy, you know as well as I do that, that look doesn't work on me anymore."_

_"Can't blame a girl for trying," she replied, shrugging her shoulders once more. "So, what's the sitch?" In an instant, she had gone from bleached blonde bimbo to Head Slayer, ready for anything Giles had to say._

_"Buffy. Rona and Violet, they've gone miss-"_

_"Impossible."_

_But she hadn't been quite ready for that._

* * *

But the impossible became possible.

One after the other, her Slayers went missing across the globe, presumed dead, and she was powerless to stop it. With their dwindling forces, it didn't take long for the Demons to come, lured by the Slayer Army's sudden weakness and by then, it was too late.

Too late for anything.

No matter how much they fought, no matter how many they killed, no matter how much destruction they left in their wake, it was never enough. Would never be enough. It was the Turok-Han all over again, but this time, there wasn't a magical amulet to save the day.

They were eventually forced on the run, forced to hide their faces, hide their identities for the Slayers were eventually known far and wide. Evil had seeped its way into the hearts of Man and poisoned their minds against its very own Protectors. The world that they had sacrificed everything to protect had suddenly turned its back.

They said the Slayers were unnatural, that they were Sin in the highest order, and that they would only bring calamity to those that housed them. They could trust no one, no one but each other.

* * *

_Every settlement that they visited turned them away, and this one was no different. Despite their quiet entry, they had soon been discovered and before long, the entire town, if it could even be called that, was there to greet them._

_They were battered and worn, their clothes nothing but rags, their bodies long ago left to whither in this post-Apocalyptic world but their eyes were different. They still held a fire, and it burned with an intensity that spoke volumes of their misfortunes. Of their hate. For _Them. Her.

_Beside the golden haired Champion of Light, her companions shifted, uneasy with all the attention that they had garnered. Slender fingers gripped her own, seeking comfort that she was sure was long gone. She gave an answering squeeze and lifted the corners of her lips into a semblance of a smile. _

_She was the General, there was no way she could appear weak._

_"You're not welcome here_, Slayers_!" A male voice spat, the venom practically dripping from every syllable uttered. _

_Swiftly, the crowd parted until a lone man stood before her. She wasn't surprised at the deference these people showed the owner of the voice, for he was tall and of sturdy build, a miraculous feat if she ever saw one during these times. Buffy was surprised, however, when the man aimed a gun at them. At her. The thought alone was chuckle worthy._

_"Surprised, Demon Bitch?! Thought we'd roll'ver and die? Think again!" He shouted, his anger quickly coloring his cheeks. _

_"That's right!"_

_"You tell them!"_

_"Put 'em in der place!"_

_Seeing the increasingly agitated crowd, her Sisters quickly moved to intercept the man, clearly hoping that without their self-appointed leader, the group would disperse but the shake of her head had them backing down. _

So not the time for this, _she thought solemnly. _

_"We're just passing through," she replied calmly and patiently to his rage. "We're not here to cause any trouble." Buffy raised her hands as she talked, showing herself weaponless, showing herself vulnerable. _

_She was met with a bullet for her troubles. The sound was deafening to her Slayer enhanced ears, and while she could feel her comrades moving, dodging, escaping the bullet's path, she stood in place. She didn't move an inch. _

_She just didn't see the point._

_It impacted her left shoulder with sickening squelch, inches away from her still beating heart and a shower of her own blood flowed freely._

_Screams permeated the air._

_"You did it!"_

_"We're free!"_

_"Saved!"_

_"Buffy! Buffy! Look at me! Look at me dammit!" her sister shrieked as she supported her sister's sudden weight. She tugged away at the satin blouse, trying to get at the wounds but the Head Slayer remained unresponsive. _

_Buffy merely gazed at the blood that stained her fingertips in the early morning light. _Beautiful,_ she thought, transfixed with the sight. She couldn't take her eyes away; she could look at it forever. _

_The world slowly began to lose its focus until the only thing that was left was the blood and her._

It's always about the blood.

_Seeing Buffy's incapacitated state, one of her Sister Slayers made a quick decision and charged forward, effectively silencing the once rowdy crowd. By the time the shooter realized what was happening and prepared himself for another shot, his gun was already torn from his fingers and a blade was at his throat. The Normals gave her a wide berth and stood still as statues lest her wrath fall upon them. _

_"I wouldn't try that again, sweet cheeks," a sultry voice reprimanded, a smirk painted her crimson lips. "You might lose more than just your gun, if ya know what I mean."_

_"Bitch!" the man roared, disregarding her warning, and struggled. "I'll kill you, I'll kill you all just like I did to her! You're nothing! Nothing, ya hear me?! Nothing!" He ended his words by jutting his chin towards Buffy, the stretching of lips that spoke of his pride at his actions clear to the dark haired Slayer._

_"Is that right?" Those were her only words before the Slayer promptly swept the man off his feet. Literally. He landed on his back, gasping for breath but before he could recover, the woman quickly brought her blade down - _

_"Faith!"_

_"Stop!"_

_"You can't!"_

_- and impacted the broken pavement, sending debris flying everywhere. _

_Turning to his right, Buffy's shooter immediately spotted the blade that could have easily taken his life and immediately passed out, his eyes rolling back into his head. The stench of urine hit the air, and the dark haired Slayer immediately vacated the vicinity, the disgust evident on her face. "You girls," Faith stated, addressing all the other Slayers present, "take point and watch them. No one makes a move without my say so, got it?"_

_The aforementioned girls immediately recognized an order when they saw one and rushed to restore the balance that was disturbed with the man's rashness. One of them approached the now prone figure, and hoisted him up with no visible effort, depositing him none too gently at the feet of mob. Her task finished, she joined her Sisters in keeping watch._

_The Normals, seeing the defeat of their finest so easily, wept at the injustice of it all, their wails heard above all else._

_"My baby, my baby!"_

_"My husband!"_

_"Your fault! Your fault! It's all your fault!"_

_With one last look at the crowd, the brunette made her way to her wounded Sister, a soft sigh escaping her lips. _

_"How's she doing little D? Red? She gone off the deep end yet?" The dark haired Slayer asked roughly as she ran her hands through her hair. Her latter statement received glares from all around, but despite her blasé comment, the tapping of her foot against the pavement easily gave way to her own worry._

_"I-I-I just don't know. She's fine, physically fine. The wound's already healing, but I just don't know. She's not responding at all, it's like she's just gone," Dawn confessed, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears as she worked to bandage her sister's shoulder. The Red Witch laid a hand on Dawn's shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze, silently telling her to cease her words before facing the once Dark Slayer._

_"We really don't know Faith. Like Dawnie mentioned, the wounds are healing fast. Too fast even with the Slayer healing factor. Without the proper diagnostic spells, we can't ascertain anything at this point; we don't know what's causing her to lose touch with reality. We don't know why she didn't avoid the bullet and just stood there. We don't know anything. Nothing at all." _

_"Well, get with the mojo and fix it, we haven't got all day for Sleepy Beauty to get her rest," Faith drawled as she shifted her weight onto her right side, all the while never ceasing her tapping._

Tap. Tap. Tap.

_"But we can't just use Magic Faith! You know that! Even the tiniest drop of Earth Magic will be like a beacon, signing over our deaths! Free-Meal-R-Us! We've been over this a thousand times! We can't deal with the problems we _already_ have and you want to invite _more_? This is so like you! Is that what you really wan-"_

_"What else do ya suppose we do then?! HUH?!" Faith snarled cruelly in the Witch's face. "We're on the run from Demons that keep coming back no matter what we do, the entire's world's already putty in that Bastard's hands and now B's out of commission off in Lala-Land. Don't see much of an option, Red, do you?!" _

_"I-I-I don't know, ok?! I don't, but using Magic won't solve anything. It never does," Willow sobbed, breaking down entirely as the walls she had built to protect herself came tumbling down. Her hands covered her face in shame, shame at her own inability to save her friend. _

_The others looked away, not willing to see one of their strongest in tears. Faith included._

_"Faith, you've said enough, don'cha think?" Dawn mumbled as she wiped a speck of blood from Buffy's too pale cheeks._

_"No," the woman replied, tonelessly. _

_That wasn't what Dawn had been expecting."Wha-"_

_"Don't you get it little D?" Faith exclaimed as she looked to her surrogate sisters. "Don't you all get it?" At this, she looked at the rest of the Slayers, making eye contact with each and everyone, willing them to understand. "It's never going to be enough." _

_The once Dark Slayer had started out strong, passionate but by the end, she had lost whatever steam she had and fell silent. For the longest time, none from the Slayer camp moved. The only sounds that permeated the air were the curses that the Normals let loose. _

_And then, Faith was in motion. She was fluid grace. Deadly. A Predator. A Slayer._

_And she was set straight for Buffy._

_Dawn was immediately on her feet. She raised both her arms out, effectively blocking her sister from view. "What are you doing?"_

_"What we should have done from the beginning, little D." Too fast for even Slayer enhanced eyes to see, Faith easily bypassed the human shield before latching onto Buffy's throat. She pushed her onto the concrete pavement and climbed on top of her, bringing them chest to chest. Face to face. Eye to eye."If your Magic won't do the trick, we'll be doing it my way. Sorry B, but this is definitely going'ta hurt you more than it does me."_

* * *

Laughter echoed through the darkness and Buffy wasn't surprised to realize it was her own. No matter the situation, Faith was able to make her smile, laugh even, no matter how hallow it may be and this situation was no different.

The other woman had been such force of nature that nothing could keep her down. Even faced with the impossible, she had confronted it head on, with what Faith revealed was all _swagger. _The only remaining Slayer snorted just thinking of the word.

But no matter how strong she had been, the bottom line was that Faith had still failed.

_And then there was one. Me._

The girls continued to die but something odd happened; with every death, Buffy suddenly found herself stronger. Faster. Timeless. Limits stretched beyond her imagination, she had suddenly become a force to be reckoned with, a force that was beginning to turn the tides of battle in their favor, but the power had too high of a cost.

_Her humanity. _

Even back then, she could feel Evil establishing itself a foothold deep within. It was a parasite, one that festered and grew, gaining sustenance from the Fallen. From her very own sisters. It became the source of her strength and her greatest shame.

Fists clenched, brows furrowed and eyes closed tightly, she couldn't help but get angrier and angrier the more she dwelled on her past.

_How dare it!_ she raged, pushing her palms into her eyes, rubbing them raw. She had cried enough in her past, she wouldn't be doing it again. Especially not now, but she found it hard to listen to her own advice. The death of her Sisters had fueled the Monster, the Abomination, the Beast into being.

She couldn't just let that go and she wouldn't. That's why she was even here in the first place, why she wa-

Cold finger tips stopped her train of thought. They ran themselves over her features. Her nose, her eyes, her lips until they stopped at her cheeks, cupping them with the gentleness only a mother could possess.

Her mother.

Her eyes widened with shock before they clouded over with rage. Deceptively soft looking fingernail pressed harshly into the palms of her hands, the pressure applied strong enough to draw blood.

"Buffy, you've been a naughty, naughty girl lately haven't you? Surprised to see me dear?" the Beast asked, its head turned to the side questioningly as its lips pulled back into a mocking smile. It even had the audacity to laugh, the sound sending shivers down her spine. This was just _so _wrong. "It's just been _so _long, hasn't it dear? I've missed you."

Or more accurately, an abomination wearing her mother's face.

She met its taunting with silence, a million questions flittering across the forefront of her mind. The Beast had developed as a result of the Slayer's sacrifice and had become the source of her power, but it was never this strong. It could never take form, could never hope to wrestle control away. She was always able to dominate it and confine it, always able to control it.

_But that's not entirely true is it?_ a voice inside told her, and she couldn't help but think back to that day at the Academy, to the day she had almost lost control, the day she had almost slaughtered a child. She had been so close to losing it, so close.

Everything was moving too fast. _Too fast._ It shouldn't have had the power to manifest, much less dominion over the corporeal world. Unless. Unless. _Unless!_

A gasp escaped without her consent as her eyes widened.

Her not-mother's smile only widened before leaning in, its mouth mere inches from the shell of her ear. "Finally realized it dear?" it cooed. "Say its name dear, living in dreams and delaying the inevitable will only hurt. You, that is." She could practically hear the glee in its voice.

When the ageless Slayer remained silent, the once gentle touches grew rougher. Those fingers that had carefully carded through her hair so lovingly now pulled painfully against her golden tresses, until the force of her not-mother's grip forced her head back with an audible snap, exposing her vulnerable neck. She couldn't help but wince as she whispered, "The First."

"Good girl, I knew you had it in you," it quickly exclaimed and released its hold; Buffy almost toppled over were it not for reflexes honed through her years as an active Slayer. Balance regained, she found her not-mother with a serene smile on her face, her hands tucked securely under her chin as her eyes closed in bliss.

"Stop it," Buffy whispered, catching the Beast's attention.

"Stop what dear?" it asked, giving the Slayer its attention. Its voice was slow and steady and the now open eyes gained a gentleness she had long ago forgotten. The parasite reached its hand out, attempting to cup her cheeks against no doubt, but Buffy quickly slapped her hands away.

The sound reverberated in the darkness around them.

In an instant, the not-mother's features twisted from gentle to vengeful. "Now see here young lady, I didn't raise you to-"

"That's just it, isn't it? You didn't raise me, you're not her. You can never be her, she's dead. They all are," the Slayer interrupted, her tone flat and lifeless.

"Dead, dead, dead. Everyone's dead. All dead. And who's fault is that dear? Who? Who? _Who?!_" It screamed before laughing. A wicked gleam entered its eyes before it suddenly disappeared from view. "Who's fault indeed."

All around her, Buffy could hear its laughter as the Beast faded in and out of view.

"It was you, wasn't it Buffy? It was you who killed me. You. You. _You_," a girlish voice whispered into her ear as long arms draped themselves over her shoulders. The familiarity of it all prickled her eyes.

"Dawn," she half sobbed, half whispered.

"You said you would protect me! But I died anyway, didn't I? Didn't I? Just like all the rest."

"Dawn, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. So sorry!" Buffy screamed as she quickly around, her eyes wildling roaming the space before her, hoping to get a glimpse of the sister she knew had already passed from the World of the Living. But she was only met with silence.

And then she was in front of Buffy.

Large almond shaped baby blue eyes. Finely sculpted eyebrows. The traditional Summers' nose, a high bridge that ended with the tiniest bump, the tiniest of flaws making the young woman _real._ And luscious chocolate curls that framed her features just _right._ All in all, she was -

Beautiful.

Breathtaking.

_Dawnie._

This was the woman her sister would have become. _Should _ have become, but that chance had been robbed from her. From all of them so many years ago. And then her sister's image was crying, sobbing quietly into her hands. So overcome with grief, her whole body wracked with tremors. Despite logic telling her what was right, despite it telling her that this was _not _Dawn, her sister, Buffy couldn't help but extend a hand.

Closer. A little bit more. Just a bit more. And then things would be alright. And then-

-she came crashing down, _not-_Dawn's hands wound tightly around her throat as she proceeded to slam Buffy's head against the cold, hard concrete pavement..Again. Again. And again.

"Bitch! This is all your fault! You killed me! You killed us all! Why do you get to be happy?! Huh?! Why?! Why?! WHY?!" the false Dawn screeched, her voice like broken glass as her eyes shone with unrestrained fury.

But even as the Beast continued its assault, even as its fingers worked to choke the very breathe out of her, the only thing on Buffy's mind was the floor. Or rather, the sudden appearance of concrete where there once had been nothing but shadows. And then from the corner of her eye, Buffy spotted a house. Her house.

_1630 Rovello Drive._

Finally noticing the honeyed haired Slayer's attention elsewhere, the doppelganger stopped moving, dropping Buffy's head without a care before standing up.

"Welcome home _sister."_

"But-"

"Ah, ah, ah," the _thing_ interrupted, wagging her finger back and forth, a teasing grin on her sister's features. "We're on _my_ turf, Buffy. I thought you'd realize this by now, but that's probably asking too much. I _was_ the brains in the family, wasn't I?"

Apparently, staying silent wasn't the best choice, as the parasite that wore her sister's face suddenly moved, driving her heel into the center of Buffy's open palm. Despite the pain, however, the Slayer still didn't make a sound.

"I'll make this easy for you, _Slayer,_ give me your body and this can all end. Your choice."

Besides the widening of her eyes, Buffy still didn't react. It was easy to tell the thing was getting frustrated and if there was anything the oldest living Slayer knew, it was that anger clouded the mind, making people do things they normally wouldn't. What she needed now was information. Then she could send this thing's ass packing.

But then she was standing, her hands and feet bound by chains to a rocky surface. "You always were the stubborn one, weren't you, B?" _That voice._

_This could get ugly._

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter has been quite difficult to write, as there didn't seem to be a good stopping. As a result, I've decided to split it into two sections and post them separately.


	16. Chapter 15

**From Whence It Came - Part II**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing. All Buffy-related material belongs to Joss Whedon and all Naruto-related material is owned by Kishimoto.

**Warning:** Mentions of near Super!Buffyness. Slice of life and all the inane things we face in life. Stories are based on Canon, but are changed to better integrate Buffy. Slightly skewed timeline in Naruto-verse - if events and people don't match up, make a note and comment. All questions, comments and concerns can be addressed in the review section.

* * *

"Always had to be the martyr, the good guy, the one who saves the day, even till the end, didn't ya B?" It all but purred into her ear. "It doesn't hurt to be _bad_, once in a while, ya know_. _Ya might even like it." Buffy could practically feel the lust emanating off the creature in waves. This was on a whole 'nother level of strange. And given her track record, that was saying something. Intellectually, she knew that this wasn't Faith, that it was only the Beast using her Sister-In-Arm's face for its own purposes, but _still._

_Brain bleach would _so_ be of the good right about now._

"Why are you doing this?" the Slayer hissed, tilting her head away, but her actions left her vulnerable throat exposed and the creature was quick to pounce. It trailed its tongue along her exposed flesh, its breath hot and heavy against her overly sensitive skin, before biting down, _hard; _the action sending shivers down her spine. And not the good kind of shivers that she only experienced after a good slay all those years ago. No, this was definitely not of the good. The urge to hurl grew with every passing second. _Now that's gonna leave a mark,_ she thought._ Whose bright idea was this again? Oh yeah, mine. Stupid Buffy. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

"You know why, _B,_" it groaned, movement more frantic. "I want _you." _Its trailing kisses got wetter, lewder, if that was at all possible. And its hands, oh its hands!

One hand kept her head angled, allowing it continued access to her throat while the other explored her body. Those fingers lowered themselves into the folds of her robes, trailing lower and lower until they found their way to the curve of her breasts, feather light in their touch. They teased her. Mocked her. Defiled her. Promising more to come.

She couldn't stop the growl that escaped her lips as she strained against her bindings, pulling so hard her wrists were left raw but try as she might, the God forsaken things wouldn't budge. The manacles groaned in protest but they held fast.

And then it stopped.

"B, I'm hurt. I thought I was making ya feel _good_?" it teased as it looked into her eyes, a malicious glint deep within their depths, just asking her to say otherwise. Apparently, it didn't know her as well as it thought it did.

Buffy suddenly brought her head forward, ramming it straight into the Thing's nose, not missing a beat before she drawled, "If you count almost losing my lunch every time you so much as look as me, yeah, you're making me feel _great, _hot stuff. Really. I am one lucky girl. That's me. Wouldn't trade this experience for the _world_. It's just to _die_ for!" Sarcasm oozed from every syllable as she gazed dispassionately at not-Faith's screeches.

The Beast was stunned, that much was clear as it just stared at her; it cradled its no doubt shattered nose with wide eyes and slightly open mouth. That astonishment, however, quickly made way to rage. "Bitch! That can easily be arranged," It howled like the animal it was, before swiftly back handing her. The force of the blow had her coughing up blood, but never once did she cry out. She wouldn't let it have the satisfaction.

"Is that all ya got? Because let me tell ya, I've seen fledglings put up a better fight," she returned. Buffy looked to her left, and then her right, as if she was afraid someone might overhear, and then whispered her little secret when she was satisfied, a grin plastered brightly on her lips. "Is the Big Bad impotent? Having trouble keeping _it_ up? That why you're making with the Faith? That what's got your _panties_ in a twist? That would explain _so_ mu-"

"Shut up!" It roared, cutting her off with another vicious blow.

"Now that's something I haven't heard. Not. So much for originality. And they say my puns were bad," Buffy scoffed, her head tilted to side, examining the creature that wore her Sister's face. "As much fun as this has been, it's getting old. Real fast. So how about you make with the spillage. _Now. _Got places to be, people to see that don't have the penchant for wearing my family's face. You understand."

Instead of the anger she expected, the Beast merely smiled, broken nose and all - it only left Buffy confused. Truly and utterly confused. "You mean the _boy_." A statement, nothing more and nothing less. "It's a good thing you're doing B. Taking in the orphan, raisin' it like your own. _Training it. _Wouldn't expect anything less of you. Always the good guy. _Always._" Then the Beast's hand came up, patting her head like her father use to do when she was a little girl. Warm and loving. The smile quickly faded and a sneer adorned its lips. "The thing about good deeds, B," It began, fisting her hair into a vice grip as it bore its gaze into her eyes. "They never go unpunished."

* * *

"You a real piece of work, ya know that?" It asked as it inspected its fingernails as if they held the world's secrets. For all Buffy knew, they very well could have. "Beaten, battered and bruised, ya still don't give up. What's it going to take?"

She studiously kept her gaze to hardwood flooring, refusing to comment. "Gotta say B, that poker face you got going on, it's mighty fine work. Makes me all the more excited to see it finally breaks. When _I _break it."

* * *

Buffy didn't know how long she stood there, chained and bound, but it felt like an eternity. An eternity of torment that _should_ have been unbearable but pain was fleeting for a Slayer. Sure, they felt it, and it even slowed them down, but in the end, it was inconsequential. It hurt for a moment, and it was gone the next - her healing factor made sure of that. No, the tangible wasn't what she was worried about.

"Mommy! Wh-what's wrong?"

A strangled cry erupted from her lips before she could clamp down on it, her eyes growing impossibly wide at the voice. She hadn't heard it what had to have been centuries. Her breath quickened, her pulse rising. That voice - how she longed to hear it after all this time. How she kept herself at night. How she hoped. How she wished that time would just rewind itself to give her _Him. _"Stop it! You son of a bitch! Stop!"

Her bindings groaned, a testament to the strength of the Slayer.

"Mommy! Y-y-ou're scaring me!" To prove its words, the figure hunched over itself, tremors wracking its tiny frame.

"You little bitch! When I'm done with you, I'll have you begging for Death's release. I'll sear it into your very being. Do you hear me?! You're dead," she snarled, raging against her shackles, her eyes blazing with righteous fury.

"You're right, I am dead. And you're the reason why. Isn't that right, _mommy_?" it replied as it righted itself, its eyes filled with unholy glee. It even had the audacity to giggle, which only served to fuel Buffy's temper.

Her knuckled whitened as she further strained against her bonds.

"I may be dead, _mommy_, but I didn't think you'd ever be able to just _forget_ about me! You even went as far as to use that little orphaned boy to take my place! What was his name, Nar-"

And then it all made sense.

"You're jealous," she finally whispered. It was suddenly clear to her now that she thought about it.

At her utterance, the Beast truly looked shocked, going completely still. The only thing that spoke of its discomfort was the slight tightening of its eyes, eyes that spoke volumes to her. It was always the eyes. "Wh-hat? Don't be ridic-"

"It's not ridiculous, is it? It all makes sense now. You're actually jealous," she continued, never allowing it to continue. "Is that what this is all about? All these centuries, you've been dormant, but now that someone else has come into the picture to what, _steal_ my attention, you're suddenly making with waking? You now suddenly _care_?" At end of her sentence, Buffy paused and looked at the Beast. Truly looked at him. She didn't like what she saw. Not one bit. "Pathetic. Even more bored now."

"How dare you speak to me that way, bitch!" It screeched, her harsh words waking It from its initial shock. Faster than the eye could see, it disappeared from view, leaving a crater in its wake. It reappeared moments later with a clawed hand that was poised to strike. Claws that itched to carve out her beating heart. Claws that were closing in by the second.

But they never reached its target.

The Illusion shattered. 1630 Rovello Drive and left only Shadows in its wake.

"Wh-what?! What is this? H-how?!" It screeched as it thrashed in the chakra chains that now surrounded its child-like form. Try as it might, its movements only served to tighten its own prison. The prison that was her very flesh and blood.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she all but sung as she elegantly made her way towards the Beast, her own shackled form freed long ago. "The thing about Genjutsu, Beast-kun, is that you can make people see whatever they want to see. They're stuck in their own little world, oblivious to what's happening around them. Trapped. And they don't even know it. They're like puppets dancing along. Dancing to someone else's tune. The mind is truly frightening, wouldn't you say? And you would know all about that _wouldn't_ you, being trapped, caged within _mine._"

"Wh-why are you doing this?!" It all but screamed into the Darkness, knowing that escape was impossible. For the first time in its existence, it knew fear and this was clear to even Buffy. The Beast radiated it. Practically _reeked _of it. It brought a smile to her lips. "Why risk everything for _Him?! _Does He mean that much? Are you willing to give up everything? For a Hanyou child that has no place in either realms?! Cast aside by Mother and Father. A village that despises the very air _He _breathes! If you could love such _filth_, why can't you love m-"

"You?" she finished. The entire situation was surreal and she couldn't help but point it out to the Beast as she laughed. And laugh she did. She laugh and laughed, and laughed until she could laugh no more. Until her eyes held unshed tears. Until her ribs ached with exertion. Until her very lungs burned with the need for oxygen. "Stop, you're killing me. Really. _Stop."_

It screamed. It screamed and screamed and screamed some more. And still her smile only grew.

"I don't know what love is anymore," she began, purposefully slow as It watched her, panting all the while as It attempted to regain its strength. "But Naruto brings back a part of me long forgotten. A part of me I had thought I lost forever all those centuries ago. A part of me that to this day, I long for." With those words, she crouched to meet the Beast's eyes, pouring herself into Its depths, making it understand. "And for that to happen. You can't be here. Not anymore. Not ever again."

The screaming continued.

Still, Buffy smiled.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N: **I apologize for the sporadic update, but the school year has really been tough. With graduate school looming on the horizon, my schedule will be even more packed.

In addition to this, I would like to ask whether readers (what few I have left), would like to read a Buffy/HP Crossover Drabble Fic that I have planned. Because of this format, updates should be a bit more frequent.

As always, please read and review, as it's your reviews that actually fuel my writing. Despite having an outline for the story, more than once have I been influenced by your words, so you can blame these past few chapters on yourselves. Have a happy and warm Holiday!


End file.
